En la busqueda de Kakashisensei
by mini kitty-chan
Summary: una mañana afuera de Konoha, el equipo numero 7 formado por:Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y el ninja mas travieso del mundo se encuentran esperando a su sensei... pero pasado su record de dejarlos esperar 8 horas deciden ir en su buscaqueda sin saber las
1. Chapter 1

**EN LA BUSQUEDA DE KAKASHI-SENSEI**

**Capitulo1:**

**Espera y Búsqueda **

Kakashi-sensei había citado a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura a la aldea oculta de la chinche que quedaba cerca de la aldea de Konoha.

Los tres integrantes del grupo numero siete tenían que estar allí a las 4:00 a.m. y ya eran las 12:00 a.m. y Kakashi no aparecía. Al parecer su sensei había roto su record de dejarlos esperar 6 horas seguidas a 12 horas….

-KUSO! ¿donde se habrá metido Kakashi-sensei!- exclamo Naruto muy molesto por tener esperando ya 8 horas y no había indicios de que su sensei fuera a llegar…

-creo que será mejor que regresemos a Konoha-dijo Sasuke

¡tienes razón Sasuke-kun!-exclamo Sakura

Y así se encaminaron de regreso a Konoha, pero al kilómetro ½ de haber caminado Naruto y Sakura estaban que se morían por que ninguno de ellos había podido desayunar y menos almorzar y para colmo parecía ser que la aldea oculta de la chinche no era muy poblada.

-¡demonios! Lo que tenemos que sufrir por Kakashi-sensei-se quejaba muy enojado Naruto

¿dónde se habrá metido esta vez?-dijo una Sakura muy cansada, sentándose en un roca para poder descansar un rato, y así decidieron que ere mejor descanar un rato ahí, talvez posiblemente kakashi aparecía, aunque claro ellos ya habían perdido la esperanza de que apareciera. Luego de un corto lapso de tiempo Naruto pregunto:

-¡¿Sakura-chan por que llamaran a esta "la aldea oculta de la chinche"!

-¡¡pues… realmente no lose ya que nunca antes había escuchado hablar de ella!

-a lo mejor aquí viven chinches súper gigantes y asesinas que destrozan a cada persona que llega a este lugar-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie muy emocionado.

¡¡¡NARUTO! Si serás baka ¿Cómo te pones a pensar eso? ¡No crees que es un poco ilógico!-respondió Sakura dándole un gran golpe en la coronilla.

Luego de eso los tres se quedaron callados por un corto tiempo hasta que sintieron la presencia o algo parecido a ella…Sin mas Sasuke agarro del brazo a Sakura y del pelo a Naruto y retrocedieron justó a tiempo para presenciar la aparición de lo que parecía eran un grupo de…

-¡¡¡son chinches gigantes! –exclamo Naruto viendo a Sakura con una cara de no que no? A la cual Sakura no supo que decir, no podía creerlo en verdad eran chinches gigantes…

De pronto las chinches se les tiraron encima a los tres y una de ellas mordió a Naruto en el brazo, este intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse pero no podía, parecía que esa cosa lo agarraba cada vez con mas fuerza, de pronto sintió como un calor abrasador y la chinche cayo al suelo, ya que Sasuke la había quemado con una de sus técnicas de fuego. Sakura se acerco a Naruto y saco una venda y envolvió con ella el brazo de Naruto lo cual no logro terminar ya que 5 chinches mas aparecieron de la nada…Sasuke de inmediato comenzó a realizar sus técnicas de fuego y Naruto y Sakura lo ayudaban utilizando los shurikens y kunáis, finalmente lograron escapar de ese lugar y perderlas.

-¿pero que fue eso?-pregunto Sakura recuperando el aliento.

¡ahora sabemos por que no hay personas por estos lugares!-dijo Sasuke

-supongo que ¡¡TUVE RAZON!-grito Naruto con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

¡¡¡Naruto eres un BAKA!-le grito Sakura dándole fuertemente con una patada que lo mando a las raíces de un árbol, luego de recuperarse de la patada se sentó en el suelo a pensar y dijo:

-¿y si a Kakashi-sensei lo atacaron las chinches gigantes?

-puede que Kakashi-sensei sea distraído pero no débil!-dijo Sakura aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que acaba de decir…

Los tres se quedaron viendo entre si dos segundos y miraron asía otro lado ignorando lo que aun estaba por venir…

-¿Cómo habrán mutado esas chinches?-pregunto Naruto después de un tiempo

-no lose-responde Sakura

-¿y si realmente no eren chinches?-pregunta Sasuke

-es verdad y que tal si realmente eran ninjas-exclama Naruto-pero…si realmente fueran ninjas nos hubiesen seguido ¿no es cierto?-pregunta Naruto

-talvez la aparición de las chinches fue obra de algún genjutsu, después de todo aun no conocemos todas esas clases de técnicas y muchas han sido inventadas-dijo Sasuke

-tienes razón Sasuke-kun-decía Sakura

-es cierto-dice Naruto de pronto-yo mismo cree una técnica que jamás se había visto antes y es la Sexy no Jutsu-

-¡¡¡NARUTO!-gritan al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Sakura, que le avienta una roca a Naruto que le da en la cabeza y hace que el pobre vuelva a perder el conocimiento, cuando lo recupera lo primero que escucha son reclamos de Sakura diciéndole:

-¿cómo te atreves? ¡eres un pervertido de primera! Esa técnica nunca servirá de manera útil!

Y los tres siguieron discutiendo el tema hasta la puesta del sol .Hicieron una especie de tienda de campaña arriba de un árbol y allí pasaron la noche…

Al dia siguiente ya estaban descansados pero eso no quitaba un día entero sin comer así que decidieron buscar comida por los alrededores…

Sasuke encontró algunas frutas frescas, Sakura encontró zanahorias y hongos comestibles; y Naruto pues…consiguió matar a 3 especies de gallinas pequeñas que los tres comieron creyendo que eran pollos o algo así…

-ven que les soy de mucha utilidad-se exaltaba Naruto-yo solito logre casar y me tome la molestia de quitarles las plumas y ponerlos en el fuego…

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se quedan pues…un poco pensativos por un segundo.

-etto Naruto exactamente ¿que crees que casaste?-le pregunta Sakura muy despacio como quien dice me comprendes?

-tres faisanes, por supuesto-contesto este

-sus plumas eran de color café ¿cierto?-le pregunto Sakura

-Sakura los faisanes tienen sus plumas de color negro y vuelan-contesto muy seguro de lo que decía Naruto

Sakura hizo un gran esfuerzo (nunca visto antes) para no quebrarle la cara a Naruto que hasta el pobre de Sasuke se asombro y dio un paso atrás.

Lo que Naruto había cazado no eran faisanes como el creía lo que había casado eran…eran: ¡¡¡CUERVOS!

-¡¡¡¡NARUTO! Los faisanes no vuelan ni son negros…¡¡¡NO TE DAS CUENTAS DE QUE HEMOS COMIDO CUERVOS!-Sakura le grito tan fuerte a Naruto que Sasuke solo pensó en dos cosas numero 1: Naruto quedara sordo después de ese tremendo grito y si no termina sordo será por un milagro. Y numero 2: Sakura quedara muda después de eso (aunque eso seria mejor para el)…

-pero-siguió Sakura que al parecer se estaba recuperando de la impresión aunque todavía seguía muy enfadada-te quería preguntar algo antes de hacerte picadillo… ¿dónde encontraste a los cuervos?

Naruto que todavía no se había recuperado de aquel grito que por mas que intentara nunca iba a poder olvidar temblaba incontrolablemente de pies a cabeza, realmente estaba tan mal que no podía pronunciar palabra…

-¡¡¡CONTESTA!-le grita nuevamente Sakura

-eee…bueno…en…entre un montón de maíz…-responde Naruto al fin

-¡¡¡¿en un maizal!-pregunta de repente Sasuke-si hay un maizal, hay granja, y si hay una granja hay personas… ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes dobe? Tenemos que llegar ahí para pedir orientación y al fin regresar a Konoha

-¡¡¡tienes toda la razón Sasuke-kun!-exclamaba felizmente Sakura que al parecer había olvidado el enojo de hace un rato…bueno eso pensaba Naruto…

-¡¡¡Naruto cuando regresemos a Konoha prepárate para ser picadillo!

Naruto no respondió simplemente lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado y planear la mejor estrategia para cuando regresaran a Konoha escapar de Sakura y se dijo así mismo-¡como que me voy a quedar esperando a que me haga picadillo!

Y así partieron en rumbo al maizal guiados por Naruto…al cabo de media hora (lo que les pareció una eternidad) lo lograron encontrar. El maizal estaba muy crecido y espeso, y decidieron que lo mejor era atravesarlo .En el camino encontraron: serpientes, lombrices, zorrillos, y hubieran jurado ver a un tigre…

Cuando al fin lograron salir, llegaron hasta una cabaña que por el aspecto que tenia parecía ser que nadie la había habito en muchos años (eso explica el espeso maizal, pero no el tigre)…Pero Sasuke noto algo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo recogió, el objeto que había recogido era…

-miren esto-les dijo enseñándoles lo que acababa de recoger…

-pero si es…-comenzó a decir Sakura

-¡¡¡exacto es el libro de Kakashi-sensei!-les asegura Sasuke

¿paraíso del coqueteo?-pregunto asombrado Naruto

-el mismo-respondió Sasuke

-pero eso es imposible…-comenzó a decir Sakura muy preocupada-Kakashi-sensei nunca se despega de ese libro…a no ser que..

-exacto… que este en una situación de alto peligro-le confirmo Sasuke-talvez la teoría de Naruto no este tan equivocada…pero simplemente pudo habérsele caído…

-pero Sasuke-kun tu sabes también como nosotros que Kakashi-sensei nunca se separa de el…-le dice Sakura muy preocupada por su sensei

-talvez lo perdió en una pelea-dijo Naruto

-pero aun así… no creo que lo dejaría abandonado así por que si-le dice Sakura

-posiblemente se encuentre en la cabaña, será mejor que echemos un vistazo-dice Sasuke

Y así los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta que estuvieron frete a la cabaña, Sasuke tomo el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarla lentamente hasta que abrió la puerta, aparecer todo estaba oscuro y cubierto de polvo. Pero lo mas extraño era que en el centro de la cabaña se encontraba un nido enorme de las mismas chinches gigantes que anteriormente les habían atacado, pero curiosamente no se movían parecían estar dormidas, o mejor dicho muertas…

Estaban tan distraídos observado el nido de las chinches que no se percataron cuando alguien entraba a la cabaña y les decía:

-¿pero que están haciendo aquí?

Al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que la persona que les había hablado se trataba de…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Terror en la cabaña, un mapa equivocado**

**¡Por fin encontramos a la aldea de la chinche!**

Y así los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta que estuvieron frete a la cabaña, Sasuke tomo el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarla lentamente hasta que abrió la puerta, al parecer todo estaba oscuro y cubierto de polvo. Pero lo mas extraño era que en el centro de la cabaña se encontraba un nido enorme de las mismas chinches gigantes que anteriormente les habían atacado, pero curiosamente no se movían parecían estar dormidas, o mejor dicho muertas…

Estaban tan distraídos observado el nido de las chinches que no se percataron cuando alguien entraba a la cabaña y les decía:

-¿pero que están haciendo aquí?

Al darse la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que la persona que les había hablado se trataba de…

-¡¡¡Lee-san!-exclamaron los tres asombrados

-¡¡¡Sakura-san!-comenzó a decir este con ojos llorosos que exclamaban emoción-viniste a verme-decía lee tomándola de las manos y arrodillándose haciendo la escena que a medio mundo le cae mal:"sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y su vos se hacia cada vez mas estupida y cursi"

-Sakura-san has venido a verme en progreso con mis entrenamientos! ¡que alegría tan grande la que me has dado con esta sorpresa! ¡ya veras cuan fuerte me he vuelto, así podré protegerte eternamente de cualquier peligro!

-etto Lee-san…

¡he entrenado mucho, día tras día –decía el sin darse cuenta que Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse

-Lee-san-continúo Sakura intentando hacer que este le preste atención

-he entrenado muy arduamente para así volverme mas fuerte y cumplir con la promesa de protegerte de cualquier peligro que amenace con tu vida que es la razón de la mía, por que si tu no existieras mi existencia en este mundo no tendría sentido alguno, solo seria un alma que vaga sin objetivo alguno en un mundo cruel y despiadado…-y cuando se estaba poniendo mas cursi todavía…pues Sakura no aguanto mas…

-¡¡¡Lee-san!-grito Sakura-lo mas fuerte que pudo (como lo había hecho con naruto), captando asi la atención del "poeta desesperado"-bien ahora que tengo tu atención, ¿por casualidad no has visto a Kakashi-sensei?

-no, no le visto, ¿acaso están perdidos?-pregunta Lee

-¡en realidad lo estamos buscando!-dijo Sasuke

-y pues…-comenzó Naruto-también estamos un poco desubicados…

-además-comenzó a decir Sakura- es bastante extraño que no lo podamos encontrar, aunque Kakashi-sensei por naturaleza es impuntual, pero por lo general solo tarda 8 o 10 horas, no dos días?

Entonces ustedes creen que su sensei este también perdido?-les pregunta Lee

-pues…eso creemos nosotros-dijo Sakura

-por cierto Lee-san que haces tu aquí en la aldea oculta de la chinche?-le pregunta Naruto

-¿de que estas hablando?-le pregunta Lee muy extrañado por lo que Naruto acababa de decir-esta no es la aldea oculta de la chinche…

-pero eso no puede ser-decía Sasuke-Kakashi-sensei nos dio un mapa que conducía al lugar al que llaman la aldea oculta de la chinche, el nos dijo que ahí tendríamos que realizar misión muy importante…

-pues solo hay tres opciones-dijo Lee- o el se equivoco de mapa, o ustedes al leerlo, o la dirección es incorrecta…

-pero tu sabrías decirnos donde queda ¿cierto?-le pregunta Sakura

-préstenme el mapa-les pidió Lee

Luego de un rato de leer el mapa (si se le puede decir mapa a ese rollo de papel) que le habían entregado, exclama indignado:

-están completamente seguros de que esto es un mapa?-les pregunta Lee

-Kakashi-sensei nos lo dio personalmente-dijo Sakura acercándose al nido de chinches para examinarlo mejor, junto con Naruto (este ultimo de metido nada mas)

-además hemos encontrado a poca distancia de la cabaña su libro favorito-dijo Sasuke

En eso Lee se acerca rápidamente a Sasuke sin que Sakura o Naruto (que seguían inspeccionando las chinches) se dieran cuenta, lo toma y le dice:

-en realidad es mió, ¡son tácticas para poder conquistar a Sakura-san-le decía Lee

Sasuke se quedo atónito, ahora ya no tenían ninguna pista que los guiara o les sirviera para encontrar a Kakashi-sensei, y menos para saber como llegar a la Alda oculta de la chinche que ya bastante problemas les estaba causando…

-por cierto Lee-san ¿Qué hiciste exactamente para matar estas chinches?-le pregunta Sakura

-por lo que se ve "súper cejas" les ha dado veneno o algo parecido a estas cosas-comenzó a decir Naruto- y no como solo nos hizo el gran acto dramático (cursi mejor dicho) diciendo que estaba entrenando arduamen…-pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en eso entraron dos personas mas a la cabaña, cargando con nuevos cadáveres de chinches en sus espaldas…

-no sabia que teníamos visitantes?-pregunto Tenten

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada solo se limitaron a guardar silencia hasta que Sakura por fin dijo:

-no se preocupen nosotros ya nos íbamos-

-pero no crees que es demasiado raro encontrar a tres chunnins en un lugar como este-dijo Negi poniéndose en la puerta prohibiéndoles así el paso…

-Negi-dijo Lee asiendo que este prestara atención a lo que le iba a decir-a ellos les han tomado del pelo con un supuesto mapa y ahora se encuentran perdidos ("chambroso-metido" fue lo que pensaron Sakura, Sasuke, y Naruto…)

-entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es regresar a Konoha-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué pasaría si todo esto se tratara de una prueba mas de Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta Sasuke captando la atención de todos los ahí presente…

-una prueba de búsqueda…-comenzó a decir Naruto y recordó las palabras que Kakashi siempre le decía "un ninja debe ver mas allá de lo normal", entonces todo fue mas claro para el…-Kakashi-sensei quiere que nosotros busquemos la aldea oculta de la chinche

-Naruto estas seguro de lo que dices?-le pregunta Sakura

-si-confirmo el muy seguro de lo que les iba a decir-estoy completamente seguro que lo que quiere Kakashi-sensei es que nosotros encontremos la aldea, por eso nos dio un mapa equivocado, seguramente solo lo hizo para despistarnos.

-hmp, parece ser que te estas volviendo listo usurotonkashi-dijo Sasuke

-verdad que siii-comento Naruto hasta que…-oye Sasuke baka no me digas asiiiiiiii-dijo muy enojado Naruto

-bien será mejor marcharnos-dice Sasuke

-muchas gracias por todo-comenzó a decir Sakura-por casualidad ustedes saben ¿la dirección de esa aldea?

-sigan hacia el norte-le respondió Tenten

-gracias-dijo Sakura-adiós Lee-san y dicho esto sigue a sus dos compañeros que ya habían comenzado el viaje…

-adiós Sakura-saaannnnnn!-respondió Lee con los ojos nuevamente llorosos por ver partir a su querida Sakura-san…

Y así emprendieron el viaje nuevamente en busca de la aldea oculta de la chinche y también de Kakashi-sensei…

Al pasar el tiempo notaron como se iban acercando a un lugar o mejor dicho una aldea que al parecer estaba habitado por muchas personas que venían e iban de un lugar a otro…

Por fin localizada la aldea y estando en ella lo único que les hacia faltaba por hacer era…

-menos mal que encontramos la ladea pero a hora ¿que aremos?-pregunta Sakura

-ya hemos encontramos la aldea, ahora seguramente lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo a el-respondió-Sasuke

-tienes razón Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura

-pero donde debemos buscar a Kakashi-sensei?-pregunta Naruto

-no lose, solo que buscarlo posiblemente en alguna parte de la aldea nos este esperando-responde Sakura

Mientras caminaban por la aldea notaron como la gente se les quedaba viendo de una forma extraña, los miraban con temor pero al mismo tiempo con disgusto, era realmente extraño…

-oigan… es solo mi imaginación o estas personas nos ven de una forma como que nos quisieran linchar o algo por el estilo-les comenta Naruto a sus compañeros

-Naruto deja de decir tonterías…seguramente es tu imaginación-le dice Sakura aunque un esta muy segura si lo que le dijo a Naruto era verdad…

En eso una persona se les acerca rápidamente y les pregunta muy enojado:

-¿que quieren aquí? ¡lárguense! No queremos más problemas en esta aldea ¡¡¡largo!

-¿el que?-pregunta Naruto con disgusto

-a caso les hemos hecho algo malo para que nos marchemos de aquí?-les pregunta Sakura a la multitud de gente que ya se estaba reuniendo en ese lugar y que no estaban muy contentos con la presencia de ellos tres…

Al instante comenzaron a caer algunas piedras cerca de Naruto…

-oigan esperen, esperen-trataba de decir Naruto para que la gente se detuviera pero era inútil, ellos no les escuchaban simplemente les arrojaban piedras para que se marcharan de ahí lo mas pronto posible…

-esperen-volvió a decir Naruto-nosotros solo andamos buscando a una persona-intentaba decir Naruto para que las personas los dejaran de atacar…pero de pronto ¡¡¡PUM! Una piedra le cae en la cara a Naruto, provocando que le sangrara la nariz y que el rubio se molestara mucho…de pronto Naruto comienza a sacar un kunai…en eso Sasuke se da cuenta y por medio de señas le dice que no atacara a las personas, y se fueron de allí…

Cuando ya estuvieron fuera de la aldea Naruto dice:

-no entiendo que les pasa a esas personas-decía muy molesto mientras Sakura revisaba si su herida era grabe-que les ocurre? Por que estaban tan disgustados si no les hemos hecho nada, no que yo recuerde…

-yo tampoco lo entiendo-decía Sakura después de comprobar que el golpe que sufrió Naruto no era tan grave…-aunque…

-¿aunque que… Sakura-chan?-le pregunta Naruto

-aunque… por la forma en que nos miraban parecía que estaban muy enojados con nosotros-comenzó a decir-pero…

-¿pero?-repitió Naruto

-también nos veían con miedo…como con temor de que les fuéramos a hacer algo…o atacarlos-exclamo indignada Sakura

-pero si no les íbamos a hacer nada-exclamo enfadado Naruto-ellos fueron los que nos atacaron a nosotros, sin que les hubiésemos hecho algo para tratarnos de esa forma…

-¡Naruto tu fuiste el culpable que nos atacaran cuando sacaste el kunai y pretendías atacarlos-le reclamaba muy enojada Sakura

-pero…pero Sakura-chan!-exclamo Naruto

-o talvez fuese otra cosa-exclamo Sasuke consiguiendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros

-¿a que te refieres Sasuke-kun?-le pregunta Sakura

-si ¿a que te refieres Sasuke-kun?-repetia Naruto burlonamente provocando que Sakura se enfadara…

-¡¡¡NARUTO! Deja de molestar s Sasuke-kun-le gritaba furiosa Sakura

Sasuke para evitar que Sakura matara a Naruto decidió explicarles lo que estaba pensando…

-me refiero a que posiblemente ellos nos hayan tratado así por que somos ninjas-dijo finalmente

-por que somos ninjas-repitió Sakura

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que nos atacaran de esa forma?-replicaba Naruto enfadado aun por el golpe que había recibido

-seguramente esta aldea a sido atacada antes por ninjas por esa razón deben de actuar de esa forma con nosotros…eso es lo único que explicaría ese comportamiento…

-¡tienes razon Sasuke-kun!-comenzo a decir Sakura-pero ahora que haremos… si esta es la aldea a la que teniamos que llegar y encontrar a Kakashi-sensei tendremos…

-¡asi es-dijo Sasuke-tenemos que utilizar otras personalidades para que no nos descubran.

-pero ¿Qué personalidades utilizaremos?-pregunta Sakura

-¡BIEN!-grito Naruto provocando que sus compañeros se austaran…

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto gritando de esa forma?-le reclamaba enojada Sakura (Inner:"con que vuelvas a hacerlo y te mato")

-es que no puedo evitarlo Sakura-chan estoy muy emocionado-comentaba Naruto feliz tal parece ser que el golpe ya se le habia olvidado o fue tan fuerte y lo iso mas tonto…

-pero ¿Por qué estas tan contento?-le pregunta sin muchas ganas Sakura

-por que por fin demostrare que mi tecnica es realmente util y que deberia utilizarse como tecnica ninja legal-decia muy feliz-es mas es perfecta para casos como este

-a que te refie-pero Sakura no completo lo que iba a decir ya que de pronto su expresión "calmada" que tenia cambio a otra mucho mas…enojada-¡o pretendes utilizar esa tecnica… verdad Naruto?

-por supuesto que si…esta es una gran oportunidad para demostrarles que esta maravillosa tecnica creada por mi "claro" es completamente la mejor tecnica que se debe utilizar…

-Naruto no te a…-pero no termino de decir la frase cuando naruto ya se encontraba realizando los sellos y diciendo: ¡¡¡sexy no jutsu! Y al instante aparecio una linda chica rubio vestida de naranja… esquivando una piedra que le acababa de lanzar Sakura…

-tu idea no es mala Naruto, pero tienes que asegurarte en quitar cualquier accesorio relacionado con los ninjas…por que de nada serviria que llegaramos a la aldea y nos descubrieran por llevar eso, probablemente esta vez si nos ataquen en serio…

-¡entonces eso quiere decir que estan de acuerdo con migo en que mi tecnica es realmente util!-decia Naruto muy feliz

-quizas…-respondio Sasuke

-siendo asi no hay problema, solo tienes que cambiarte de ropa ya que asi te pueden reconocer-decia Sakura-pero ¿Qué personalidades podemos ocupar Sasuke-kun y yo…

-tendremos que parecer viajeros-dijo Sasuke

-cierto asi tendremos libertad para encontrar a Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto

-lo que podemos hacer es controlar algo de chakra lo suficiente como para que podamos utilizar la transformación el tiempo necesario y no gastemos demaciado nuestra energias-decia Sakura

-esta decidido eso es lo que haremos-dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun pero ¿que imagen utilizaremos?-le pregunta Sakura

-yo tengo una revista-dijo Naruto al tiempo que la sacaba de su mochila

Sakura que no estaba muy segura de por que sentia que no podia confiar mucho en esa revista en especial siendo de Naruto, asi que decidio prevenir…

-Naruto dame la revista quiero verla primero-le ordenaba Sakura…de inmediato Naruto se la dio… a los 10 minutos Sakura se encontraba blanca como el papel y por la expresionde su cara no estaba "muy contenta" que se pueda decir…

-NARUTO ERES UN PERVERTIDO-le gritaba Sakura tirándole con toda su fuerza la revista ala cara…

-muy bien, la prioridad numero 1 es: se conservan los nombres y el genero-dijo Sakura-ah Naruto tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, igual ya estas transformado…

Luego tanto ella como Sasuke comenzaron a realizar los sellos y mencionar la tecnica de transformación tomaron la siguiente forma:

Sakura se convirtió en la chica mas bonita que recordaba haber visto en la revista antes de tirarsela a Naruto (ovio que para impresionar a su queridismo Sasuke)

Mientras que el habia tomado la forma de un muchacho alto,blanco, pelo negro. Relamente la apariencia que tomo no era muy diferente de la suya propia, talves podria tartarse de algun familiar suyo…los tres omitieron cualquier accesorio ninja y los guardaron en sus mochilas, tambien decidieron que lo mejor seria entrar por otro lado de la aldea para asi no levantar sospechas…

Es asi como su aventura los a llevado hasta la aldea oculta de la chinche (aunque de oculta y de chinche no tenga nada), en su busqueda por encontrar a su sensei sin saber los problemas por los que tendran que pasar para descubrir el misterio que rodea a la aldea…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**¡La martirizada aldea!**

**Nueva Misión:**

**¡¡¡Encontrar a Kakashi-sensei! **

**e**

**¡¡¡Investigar la Aldea Oculta de la Chinche!**

Al fin lograron entrar en la aldea sin que nadie se les quedara mirando o mejor dicho sin dándoles demasiada importancia…en fin lo que tenían que hacer ahora era encontrar a Kakashi-sensei eso era muy importante… pero en esos momentos la prioridad era comer así que decidieron que primero irían a comer algo y luego buscarían a su sensei…es así como entran a un restaurante (o comedor como prefieran) donde estaba abarrotado de gente y para su desgracia de borrachos…

-muy bien Naruto-comenzó a decir Sakura-como tu eras el de la necedad de transformarte en chica hoy te tienes que aguantar si te dicen algo… (Inner Sakura: "¿pero como se pueden fijar en Naruto si aquí estoy Yo, la mas linda…")-entendiste…?

-si…-fue lo único que exclamo Naruto

Mientras se dirigían a una mesa por el camino Sakura se estremeció de ver muchos hombres feos y borrachos…

"no puedo creer que en esta misión nos haya tocado tener que ir a parar a un lugar como este abarrotado de tanto hombre feo y repulsivo…realmente lo único buena de esta misión es de que estoy en compañía de mi amado Sasuke-kun… ¡ha….!es tan guapo y aunque ahora tenga otra apariencia sigue viéndose tan guapo y guay… ¡y quien iba a pensar que Naruto tuviera una buena idea… eso quiere decir que probablemente pronto encontraremos a Kakashi-sensei" pensaba Sakura ingenuamente sin saber por todo lo que tendrán que pasar… y que apenas la aventura esta comenzando…

En fin los tres consiguieron una mesa se sentaron y al poca rato llego alguien a tomarles la orden…pidieron su comida y se encontraban esperando a que la trajeran para al fin poder comer algo decente, hasta que…por desgracia un hombre feo y borracho se le acerco a Naruto (como estaba convertido en chica…) y comenzó a decirle cosas…tanto Sakura como Sasuke se pusieron nerviosos… la calma no es una virtud de Naruto y por su expresión este le daría una buena paliza a ese borracho en cualquier momento. Sakura le dio un codazo a Sasuke como intentándole decir que defendiera a Naruto como si se tratara de su "novia o algo así… (Inner Sakura: "MALDITO Naruto… como te envidio por que mi Sasuke-kun te tendrá que defender…te odio")

-¿Por qué no vienes con migo?-le decía el borracho a Naruto…pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer algo, Naruto le dio un golpe en el estomago al borracho con su codo haciéndolo pasar como un pequeño accidente carente de intención…

-¡ay! lo siento… ¿pero por que te pones exactamente en ese lugar?-dijo Naruto con una vos y una actitud tan fresa y dramática que convenció a todos de su actuación como chica incluyendo a Sakura y a Sasuke que estaban sorprendidos…nunca se imaginaron que Naruto fuera tan dramático…pero parece ser que ese día Naruto se encontraba aparentemente en una fase "creativa"…

El borracho se levanto y comenzó a intentar golpear a Naruto…ese lugar ya no era seguro si golpeaban a Naruto y este perdía la concentración perdería también la transformación, los descubrirían y allí si que les iría muy pero muy mal…pero por suerte el borracho dejo caer la botella que andaba y esta le cayo a otro borracho provocando una terrible pelea (por decir menos), lo único que podían pensar y hacer en esos momentos tan complicados y problemáticos (como dice siempre Shikamaru) es:… "¡RAJEMONOS DE AQUÍ!" y sin mas los tres salieron de ahí lo mas pronto que pudieron evitando platos, botellas, sillas, mesas, etc.… incluso tuvieron que evitar a algunos cuantos borrachos que los habían aventado hacia arriba y habían caído por ahí…

Ya afuera del restaurante en las calles de la villa se veía un grupo de tres jóvenes viajeros que paseaban por ahí…

-¡buena actuación Naruto!-decía enojada Sakura-no dejaste que nos descubrieran pero igual eres un baka por que por tu culpa no pudimos comer nada y todo es por tu necedad de tomar la forma de un chica y no como habíamos acordado de que se conservarían los géneros…pero ahora ya que mas da… no podemos hacer nada-decía Sakura (Inner Sakura:"pero como pudieron fijarse en el si yo me miro mejor, que ese intento barato de transformación femenina falsa…")

-lo siento-fue lo único que dijo Naruto un poco triste por que Sakura se haya vuelto a enojar con el…

-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es preocuparnos por donde pasaremos la noche-decía Sasuke buscando letreros donde dijeran posada o algo por el estilo…

Al fin encontraron una posada en donde pudieron hospedarse y pasar la noche y ya que no habían encontrado a Kakashi-sensei en casi toda la tarde que llevaban ahí parecía ser que tendrían que hospedarse en ese lugar durante algún tiempo…

-la ventaja es que el hospedaje incluye la comida-decía Naruto feliz

-si… y tu colaboras con mucho dinero ¿cierto?-dijo Sakura

Los tres se encontraban en una habitación que parecía ser una pequeña salita, la cual parecía tener dos puertas que conducían a sus respectivos dormitorios… al rato llego una señora no mas de unos 40 años a tomarles sus nombres para el registro…

-bien chico-comenzó a decir animadamente la señora Natsukira-cuales son sus nombres.

-Haruno Sakura-

-Uchiha Sasuke-

-Uzumaki Na…Naru-

Contesto cada uno, mientras la señora anotaba sus nombres Sakura comenzo a cuestionarla…

-señora-comenzó a decir Sakura

-si querida…

-vera… es que le quería preguntar algo…-

-y ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-se trata de…-comenzó a decir Sakura-cuando nos dirigíamos hacia acá nos encontramos en el camino a un grupo de jóvenes ninjas y sin querer oímos que decían que los ninjas no eran bien recibidos en este lugar…

-¡ha! te refieres a eso… pues es verdad ya que el señor que dirige este lugar recluta ninjas para tenernos controlados y cuando se acercan algunos ninjas así acá llamados por el, hacemos hasta lo imposible para espantarlos y así lograr que se alejen y no regresen…

-pero-comenzó a decir Sakura nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por la señora Natsukira…

-a demás no podíamos permitir que esos pobres niños tuvieran que pasar por eso… a penas son muy pequeños…-decía la señora

-¿pero quien es el dirigente de este pueblo?-pregunto Naruto

-su nombre es Ketsuke Naoko-

-pero ¿Cómo recluta a los ninjas?-volvió a preguntar Naruto

-les ofrece enormes cantidades de dinero a aquellos que son mas fuertes y si estos se niegan los hipnotiza controlándolos por completo como asesinos y obligándoles a cometer terribles crímenes…si hubiéramos dejado que esos niños entraran en estos momento estarían siendo controlados por ese hombre y lo peor de todo es que perderían el control de su vida y de quien es realmente y nos estarían vigilando…pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada ellos son muchos mas fuertes que nosotros y lo mas probable es que si nos oponemos acabarían con nosotros en un instante…

-eso es horrible-dijo Naruto

-por cierto ¿de donde vienen ustedes?-pregunto la señora poniendo muy nerviosos a los tres…

-de…de Konoha-dijo por fin Sakura

-Konoha-repitió la señora tratando de recordar ese nombre…-así ahora lo recuerdo…de allí salen la mayoría de ninjas del país… ¿ustedes no serán ninjas? ¿cierto?

-por supuesto que NO- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

-solo hemos venido buscando a nuestro tío-dijo Sasuke

-¿a su tío?-pregunto incrédula la señora-alcazo son hermanos o algo por el estilo?-les pregunto

-esto…si… así es somos hermanos-respondió Sakura

-pero sus apellidos son diferentes-

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio que para ellos se estaba volviendo la eternidad no sabían que contestar…pero si no la hacían la señora sospecharía de ellos… y en el peor de los casos podía llegar a descubrirles… que podían hacer?... hasta que…

-bueno… pues vera…señora es una historia muy larga-comenzó a decir Naruto…por unos instantes Sakura y Sasuke pensaron que Naruto le contaría la verdad a la señora…por suerte no fue así…

-sucede que como papi tenia que viajar mucho por su trabajo…a estado en muchos lugares y pues…por lo mismo a tenido algunas aventuras… sucede pues que cuando papi estaba ebrio en alguna cantina de por ahí…-pero no termino de contar su relato ya que Sakura lo había mandado a volar con la fuerza monstruosa que tiene… el pobre fue a parar a la pared…

-deja de decir esa clase de cosas Naruto-

¿Naruto?-pregunto la señora-

-jejejeje… esto quiero decir ¡Naru tonta!-decía Sakura intentando arreglar el error…

-realmente son muy divertido-comenzó a decir la señora poniéndose de pie-bueno me despido, que duerman bien y no peleen mucho-dijo la señora riéndose y se fue, dejándolos a los tres solos en la habitación…

-"andamos buscando a nuestro tío"-dijo naruto imitando a Sasuke con una mueca…al parecer se había recuperado del golpe o mejor dicho del vuelo que había tenido que sufrir por el golpe de Sakura… (tal vez sea de que con tantos golpes su cuerpo ya se esta acostumbrando y pues se recupera mas rápido después de todo cuenta con el poder del Kyubi… eso o Sakura no le pego tan fuerte por estar frente a la señora Natsukira…)

De pronto la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a los tres, se trataba de la misma señora

-por cierto chicos ¿Cómo se llama su tío?

-Hatake Kakashi-respondieron los tres

-buscare en mis apuntes, tal vez se ha hospedado aquí antes, bueno buenas noches que descansen-

-buenas noches señora-respondieron los tres, y dicho esto se fue y volvió a dejarlos solos en la habitación…Sakura aseguro la puerta para que así nadie entrara sin tocar la puerta…Así los tres regresaron a su forma normal para poder dormir tranquilos…

-espero que no nos descubran "hermanito"-dijo Naruto

-me pregunto ¿de donde el nombre "Naru"?-decía Sasuke burlándose irónicamente

-ya basta los dos por favor-les pidió Sakura

-por cierto ustedes creen que Kakashi-sensei se haya registrado con su verdadero nombre?-pregunto Naruto

-no lo creo-comenzó a decir Sasuke-pero quien sabe, nosotros no le conocemos lo suficiente como para estar tan seguros de lo que haría y de lo que no haría…

-no creen que deberíamos investigar el caso de esta aldea y tratar de ayudarles?-pregunto Sakura

-no es mala idea, pero tendremos que ser muy cautelosos para que nadie nos descubra-dijo Sasuke

-pero recuerden "buscamos a Kakashi-sensei"-dijo Naruto elevando la vos para que sus compañeros le prestaran atención a lo que el les decía…

-si es verdad Sasuke-kun si vamos a investigar tendremos que ser muy cautelosos, eso si no queremos que nos descubran-dijo Sakura sin prestar mucha atención a lo que acababa de decir Naruto

-y si tal vez a Kakashi-sensei lo tienen hipnotizado-dijo Sakura preocupada

-¡ignórenme!-decía Naruto enojado

-lo dudo Kakashi-sensei no puede caer en un truco como ese-dijo Sasuke

-tienes razón Sasuke-kun-decía Sakura

-pero eso no explica el por que nos haya dicho que teníamos que venir aquí sabiendo la situación por la que esta pasando este pueblo-dijo Sasuke

-!Yo lose¡¡¡-dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de sus compañeros…

-el que es lo que sabes Naruto?-le pregunta Sakura

-pues la razón por la cual Kakashi-sensei nos ha dicho que vengamos a este lugar-decía Naruto alardeándose de que lo sabia todo

-y cual es esa razón baka?-le pregunta Sasuke

-pues cual mas puede ser…Kakashi-sensei nos pidió que viniéramos aquí por que nuestra misión es esta…

-a que misión te refieres?-le pregunta Sakura

-pues a que nuestra misión no es solo encontrarlo, nuestra misión también trata de investigar esta aldea-decía Naruto

-estas seguro de eso baka?-le pregunta Sasuke no muy seguro de lo que dice Naruto

-por supuesto que si…por que si no por que otro motivo nos ha pedido que viniéramos a este lugar?

-Sasuke-kun lo que Naruto dice tiene sentido-decía Sakura, la que no se creía para nada de que algún día oiría a Naruto decir palabras con sentido…o que ella tendría que darle la razón

-puede que este baka tenga razón-dijo Sasuke que tampoco creía que algún día oiría palabras con sentido salir de la boca de Naruto

-eso quiere decir que…-comenzó a decir Naruto

-si, puede ser que lo que digas sea verdad pero tenemos que asegurarnos, por lo pronto nos encargaremos de investigar este lugar y así tratar también de encontrar a Kakashi-dijo Sasuke

-pero si planeamos no solo encontrar a Kakashi-sensei, si no también investigar sobre esta aldea quiere decir que tendremos que quedarnos por un tiempo y en ese tiempo se nos acabara el dinero lo que significa que tendremos que trabajar para así poder quedarnos el tiempo suficiente, ya que no sabemos cuando nos encontraremos con Kakashi-sensei, ni el tiempo que nos tomara investigar esta aldea-decía Sakura

-pero por eso usamos el Hengen (transformación), ya que con ella podemos aparentar la mayoría de edad, así podremos conseguir trabajo fácilmente-decía muy animado Naruto

-eso es verdad-decía Sakura

-entonces esta decidido-decía Sasuke-mañana comenzaremos a buscar trabajo, pero recuerden que debemos ser muy cuidadosos-concluyo Sasuke

-bien-dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo

-bueno ya es hora de dormir-decía Naruto bostezando

-cierto, será mejor que nos durmamos temprano para mañana buscar trabajo-decía Sakura-bueno me voy a descansar-decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su cuarto a descansar hasta que…a Naruto se le ocurre…pues molestarla…

-que ocurre Naruto?-le preguntaba Sakura ya que este la había tomado del brazo…pero lo que le pareció extraño fue que Naruto se había transformado en chica y tenia la cabeza…

-Sa…Sakura-chan-le decía mientras levantaba la vista del suelo-es que…es que…-decía mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos

-que te ocurre? Te sientes mal-le preguntaba Sakura que ya se comenzaba a preocupar por Naruto

-es… que no piensas dejar que duerma en la misma habitación que el verdad?... oneesama-decía mientras ponía cara de borrego a medio morir

-¿¡hu?-fue lo único que podía decir ya que no hallaba sentido alguno de lo que le quería decir…-a que te refieres?

-pues… pues a que yo tengo que dormir en la misma habitación que tu verdad? O permitirás que yo duerma en la misma habitación que el…el hecho de que el sea mi "hermano" no quiere decir que tenga que confiar en el, que tal…si trata de hacerme algo mientras estoy durmiendo, que tal si… no quiero ni pensarlo… hermana ayúdame por favor…-le decía Naruto que ya casi empezaba a llorar (si, lose esta escena es demasiado, demasiado dramática… si también se que se merece el premio a la mejor actuación dramática)

-¡Naruto¡-decía Sakura que se había vuelto a poner enojada-deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun… y hacer esas estupideces dramáticas!-decía (o mejor dicho gritaba) mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo mandaba a volar por la habitación justo al cuarto donde se supone iba a dormir…la puerta se encontraba cerrada así que Sasuke hizo el favor de abrirla para que el entrara sin ninguna dificultad por ella y fuera a dar contra la pared, perdiendo de inmediato la transformación…cayendo justo encima de una cama completamente desmayado y fuera de si…

-¡¡¡Buenas Noches!-decía Sakura aun muy molesta entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-si serás usurotonkashi-decía Sasuke mirando el enorme agujero que había dejado Naruto en la pared con el golpe que dio y luego viéndolo a el-ya deberías de saber que no es bueno hacerla enojar…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**¡¡La misión del día!**

**¡¡¡¡Que drama!**

**¡¡¡¡El trabajo de los tres ninjas!**

Al día siguiente Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se levantaron muy temprano como habían acordado para buscar trabajo y también por que no podían permitir que los descubrieran, así que por si acaso…decidieron adoptar la forma acordad lo más pronto posible no fuera que la señora Natsukira llegara en cualquier momento o algo por el estilo…

-muy bien al final del día ya estaremos de regreso aquí ¿esta bien?-pregunto Sakura arreglándose el cabello

-esta bien-respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo

-¡ah¡…por cierto Naruto recuerda que no debes causar problemas…debes ser cauteloso y evitar problemas como lo que ocurrió ayer-le recordaba Sakura

-pero…Sakura-chan-comenzó a decir el rubio-el problema de ayer no fue mi culpa…-decía tratando de excusarse por lo ocurrido

-pero nada…solo recuerda no causar problemas-le decía la pelirrosa

-esta bien-respondió sin ganas el rubio.

Y así los tres salieron de la posada, tomando caminos separados que los llevarían pues…a muchas sorpresas y uno que otro problema para Naruto…

**Drama #1: El trabajo de Sasuke**

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por las calles del pueblo, y decidió pasearse un rato para ver que encontraba en el camino…vio entonces a unos señores cargando cajas pero se veía muy agotador, así que decidió seguir con el paseo…luego vio a otros señores cultivando ramitas de arroz, decidió que no por que era un trabajo no solo aburrido sino que también se realizaría por lo menos en cuatro días y después tendría que volver a buscar trabajo así que decidió seguir paseando… y luego ante sus ojos se encontraba un letrero que decía "se necesita cocinero"…Bueno su forma de cocinar era buena, y no perdía nada en pedir el puesto de cocinero, primero por que estaba abarrotado de gente y seguramente necesitarían mucha ayuda en la cocina y segundo por que nadie en esa situación lo pensaría dos veces.

**Trabajo de Sasuke: cocinero**

**Drama #2: El trabajo de Sakura**

Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles del lugar buscando trabajo cuando se detuvo a pensar ¿en que podía trabajar?...Tal vez puedo ser camarera en algún restaurante o talvez pueda serlo en un bar y con mi hermosa cara y figura ¿Quién no me contrataría?... ¡jajá jajá! ¡Todo saldrá a la perfección!

Se dirigió al primer bar que encontró, por supuesto que el mas grande y lujoso que hallo

-buenos días, quisiera hablar con el propietario de este lugar-decía Sakura al primer hombre que vio

-si como no yo soy ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-muy bien, pues…vera yo vengo buscando trabajo ¿tal vez usted tendrá algún puesto vacante que yo pudiera ocupar?-pregunto con timidez Sakura

-si, en efecto hay un puesto vacante-decía animadamente el hombre

-de verdad?-le pregunto Sakura sin poder creerse que había conseguido trabajo tan fácilmente-y cual es el puesto vacante?

-pues…necesito una esposa-decía el hombre sonriendo con malicia

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pudo exclamar la pelirrosa, que se encontraba completamente atónita por lo que acaba de escuchar

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de que Sakura le diera un buen golpe y lo mandara a volar (no se preocupen lo bueno era que no había clientes en ese momento)salio de ese lugar y retomo su camino buscando trabajo… no quiso cocinar, no quiso cultivar arroz, no quiso cargar cajas, y en especial no quería convertirse en la esposo de ese desagradable hombre con el que se había encontrado antes en el bar… ya que con la única persona con la que se podría casar era: con su amadísimo Sasuke-kun…

Siguió con su camino hasta que llego a una escuela, decidió entrar a preguntar si le darían trabajo ya que en la situación en la que estaba no tenia de otra mas que rezar por que aquí si consiguiera trabajo

**Trabajo de Sakura: maestra**

**Drama #3 El trabajo de Naruto (Naru)**

Pues bien Naruto se encontraba caminando por allí buscando trabajo… "lo primero que encuentre será" pensaba mientras se paseaba hasta que miro a unos cultivadores de arroz y pidió trabajo allí, por supuesto que se lo dieron y comenzó a clavar cada una de las plantitas en el gran campo charcoso… todo iba bien hasta que… se tropezó, consiguiendo botar a todos los demás trabajadores y el resto de las plantitas cayeron en el lodo y prosupuesto se arruinaron…

Después de que lo sacaran a patadas de allí (por supuesto estaban tan enfadados que no le pagaron nada) siguió caminando, hasta que… miro a unas personas cargando cajas y decidió pedir trabajo… el trabajo se lo dieron, el problema fue… que a la primera caja que le dieron lo aplasto…

Siguió buscando trabajo hasta que llego al mismo bar al que había llegado Sakura de primero… y noqueo al mismo tio que le había pedido a Sakura que fuera su esposa…

Luego se dirigid hacia un grupo de señoras que vendía frutas y verduras en el mercado y les pidió trabajo… se lo dieron solo que en un momento de descuido un hombre se acerco y agarro tres manzanas y salio huyendo de allí… pero Naruto intento perseguirlo… pero su pie se trabo en uno de los palos que servia para sostener las canastas de frutas con las cual tropezó y callo (nuevamente) botando así todas las canastas que congenian las frutas y creando un solo caos por doquier…

Por logia no se quedo esperando para que le gritaran ¡ESTAS DESPEDIDA!... y se fue lo mas pronto y rápido que pudo…

Cuando iba caminando una señora la llamo y se le acerco tomándola del brazo y con una cinta para medir comenzó a tomarle medidas…

-¡eres perfecta querida! ¿no te gustaría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi nieto?-pregunto muy feliz la señora

-muy bien- respondió este muy feliz "menos mal que no tuve que pedírselo si no ella a mi" se dijo a si mismo pero después de unas horas se arrepintió…

-¿pero que demonios es esto?-pregunto muy alarmado ya que la dulce señora le habia puesto un hermoso traje de coneja rosada con listones en las orejas y vestido como una muñeca medieval rosa y con lindas zapatillas rosas que asían juego con todo…

Ni modo hoy tendría que inflar globos y dárselos a los niños…

Comenzó la fiesta y Naruto cómenos a inflar los globos y a ponerlos en una mesa pero… lo gracioso era que los había inflado con Elio (sepa Dios de donde halla sacado eso) y todos se elevaron hacia el techo, y para pero los niños comenzaron a pedir sus globos, decidió subirse en unas sillas unas montadas sobre otras… ¡mala idea!... las sillas se movieron por el peso y Naruto se vino a bajo cayendo encima del cumpleañero. No se quedo a verificar si lo había matado o no… simplemente salio corriendo como alma que lo sigue el diablo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y aun no encontraba trabajo y estaba demasiado exhausto por todo lo que había pasado ese día… decidió mejor irse a la posada Natsukira para descansar y cenar o buscar una vez mas trabajo por las cercanías del lugar…pero ya se había corrido la voz de que una chica rubia andaba haciendo desastres por todos los lugares donde trabajaba y pro eso nadie la contrato. Ya quedándole como ultima opción decidió mejor regresar ya a la posada

En el camino de regreso a la posada se encontró con Sasuke y Sakura que tan bien iban llegando…

-ah! encontré el mejor trabajo que podría haber encontrado en este lugar –decía muy feliz-¡soy profesora! Y son unos niños tan lindos y adorables me llaman "Sakura-sensei" ¡realmente son adorables!-se jactaba Sakura, comenzando a aburrir a Sasuke-por cierto Sasuke-kun ¿cuál es tu trabajo?-le pregunto…

-no querrás saberlo-respondió este mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Por qué no? ¡dímelo! Por favor-le pedía Sakura

-cocinero-le respondió por fin

-¡aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡cocinero! ¡aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡mi Sasuke-kun es cocinero!-decía Sakura que no podía creérselo

-¡odiosa!-dijo por lo bajo Sasuke, la forma en que había reaccionado era demasiado exagerada

-¿ah? ¿dijiste algo Sasuke-kun?-le pregunto Sakura que aparentemente no había escuchado nada…

-no nada-se apresuro a decir Sasuke- por cierto ¿Naru-chan habrá conseguido trabajo?-preguntaba Sasuke a modo de burla…

-pues de hecho…si-mintió este que no podía soportar la forma en que el Uchiha había preguntado-encontré muchos trabajos pero ninguno me gusto… verán-y comenzó a redactarles todo lo que había hecho ese día claro sin comentar el por que no había conseguido trabajo-sembré arroz, cargue cajas, ¡noquee a un imbecil que me pidió que fuera su esposa, vendí fruta y fui animador en una fiesta… pero ninguno de esos trabajos me gusto.

-hmp… realmente no conseguiste trabajo por que arruino las plantas de arroz, lo aplasto una caja, golpeo a un gerente, boto toda la fruta y verdura del mercado y le quebró el, brazo aun niño pequeño en una fiesta- dijo Sasuke irónicamente y burlándose de Naruto

-pero ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso?-pregunto muy enfadado

-el lugar donde todos se reúnen y comentan y hablan de todo, el darme o enterarme de las cosas es algo que no puedo evitar…-decía este con superioridad

-excelente Sasuke ahora te has convertido en una vieja chambrosa-decía Naruto riéndose estrepitosamente provocando al Uchiha… este se enojo y le dijo

-  
-¡¡¡pero por lo menos no soy un travestí gay como tu!-con esto solo hizo que ardiera Troya y los dos comenzaron a pelearse en frente de la posada

-¡¡¡¡CALLENSE!-grito Sakura inmovilizando completamente a los dos

-¿¡que no se dan cuenta que estamos en frente de la posada y nos pueden descubrir?-les decía muy enfadada-ahora bien tranquilícense y entremos en la posada como si nada y espero que ya no se pelen mas puede ser peligroso recuérdenlo…

Los dos se tranquilizaron al instante y entraron en la posada. Cuando iban por el pasillo oyeron una voz que decía :-¡RENUNCIO!-y vieron salir a una muchacha y atrás de ella iba la señora Natsukira diciéndole que la esperara y pidiendo que se quedara…

Esta era la oportunidad perfecta y esto lo sabia muy bien Naruto… no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad menos sabiendo que todo el pueblo no le quería contratar… pero tendría que ser muy discreto…

-¿Qué paso señora?-

-es que una empleada mía acaba de renunciar y la necesito mucho, prácticamente me ayudaba en todo, ahora ¿que are?-

-si quiere yo podría ayudarla…-

-de ¿verdad?- le pregunto la señora (no, no sabia absolutamente nada de todos los problemas y desastres que había ocasionado)

-si vera es que esta mañana e estado buscando trabajo-

-contratada-dijo la señora feliz-espero no me vayas a decepcionar-le decía la señora feliz de haber conseguido a una muchacha que la ayudase…

-no se preocupe no la defraudare-decía Naruto feliz

"yo la verdad dudo que no la defraude… pero quien sabe talvez este dobe pueda hacer bien este trabajo después de todo no puede ser muy difícil, pero quien sabe…"pensaba Sasuke mientras veía como el rubio estaba feliz por haber conseguido trabajo…

-en que piensas Sasuke-kun-le pregunto Sakura

-en nada-dijo este comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación…

-bien empiezas mañana en la mañana así que mejor ve a descansar-le decía la señora

-si… muchas gracias-decía Naruto mientras alcanzaba a los demás y le sacaba la lengua a Sasuke como queriéndole decir: "ya conseguí trabajo y tu creías que no podría"… Sasuke no le tomo demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo esa era la misión del día conseguir trabajo… a hora solo les hacia falta encontrar a Kakashi-sensei que sepa Dios donde estará y que estará haciendo, y también el caso de la aldea y el tal dirigente que se encargaba de martirizar a la aldea… lo que no sabia es que pronto se tendrían que encontrar con el… muy pronto…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5:**

**KETSUKE NAOKO APARECE**

**¡CORRE! ¡CORRE! **

**¿¡¡¡¡QUE TE CUESTA FINGIR QUE NO ERES NINJA?**

**¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡SE DESPIERTA EL KYUUBI?**

Pasaron dos semanas después de eso, Sasuke preparaba toda clase de platillos, estaba claro que nunca se iba a morir de hambre y que había aprendido a hacer más platillos.

Sakura cuidaba en el kinder a los niños, les daba de comer, los ponía a dormir exactamente a las 2 PM y limpiaba todas sus asquerosidades y desordenes en el salón. Estaba claro que Konohamaru ya no recibiría más trompones.

Y Naruto limpiaba pisos, lavaba baños, tendía camas, limpiaba mesas, ordenaba cuartos diariamente, estaba claro que su habitación ya no seria un chiquero.

Los tres terminaban agotados al final de cada día y se quedaban dormidos al solo acostarse en su cama.

Un día los tres se levantaron como lo acostumbraban y Sasuke y Sakura salieron a su respectivo trabajo mientras Naruto ya comenzaba con sus quehaceres

-¡Naru!- grito la señora -¡Hay visita, ve a atender porque estoy muy ocupada!

-¡vale!- respondió este y salio corriendo a atender, pero paro en seco, esas visitas eran ninjas se aproximo con cautela y les dijo:

-¿en que los puedo ayudar?-

-¿Quién es la propietaria de este lugar-respondió el que parecía ser el líder

-un momento- respondió fríamente –la llamare- en eso iba llegando la señora que se sorprendió al igual que Naruto

Naruto por supuesto se quedo a su lado por cualquier cosa.

-¿usted es la señora Natsukira?

-si señor ¿que se le ofrece?- respondió

-verá usted tiene ciertas deudas y debe pagarlos o sino la echaremos de aquí-

-entiendo perfectamente, pero hay ago que quiero que usted entienda no puedo pagarle porque no tengo dinero suficiente ¿comprende?-

¡Vieja insolente!- dijo el hombre enfurecido tomando a la señora del kimono

-¡¡jamás vuelva a hablarme así o la matare! Le dijo el hombre zarandeándola y Naruto se aproximo a querer zafarla, el hombre intento golpearla pero Naruto lo esquivo y le golpeo las muñecas.

-¡¿pero que...! ¡¡Ah! ¡¡ ¿Estupida! ¿¡Pero que has hecho! ¡¡¡Mis manos!-

De algo Naruto estaba seguro el era mas fuerte que ese tío y ya no se diga del que esta atrás

-¿¡Pero que has hecho Naru! ¡Corre! ¡Te matara! –grito la señora Natsukira, en eso comenzó a gritar el ninja al que Naruto había golpeado

-¡Oye tu idiota! ¡Te ordeno que la sigas y ni vuelvas hasta que no la golpees! ¿¡Pero que esperas? ¡Ya!-

-¡Si señor!- respondió este y salio corriendo tras Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a correr pero de forma lenta porque quería que ese estupido ninja lo alcanzara, como lo quería así fue y el ninja le dio un gran trompón y Naruto cayó en una alacena y todo frasco que se encontraba allí le cayó encima pero había algo curioso:

Que esa velocidad no era comparable con la de Naruto ¡Era su oportunidad! ¡Se luciría completamente sin que lo descubrieran! El ninja comenzó a repartir patadas y lo que hacia Naruto era esquivarlas pero de una manera que parecía mas bien torpe he hizo la que se deslizo y cayo lo que le dio la pauta para recoger el uno de los botes y tirárselo en la cara al ninja dando a entender que de su caída el bote había salido volando y había caído casualmente en la cara de este.

Naturalmente lo noqueo, pero cuando volteo para ver al otro hombre este le dio un trompón instantáneo y lo mando a volar hacia atrás del mostrador perdiendo así su transformación, se transformo inmediatamente de nuevo y tomo un bote de perfume y salio al ataque.

-¡Algo apesta aquí!- grito Naruto y cuando el ninja se aproximo Naruto le hecho perfume en los ojos y este se quedo retorciendo del dolor, y entonces Naruto comenzó a golpearle por donde pudiera, pero la señora se le quedo viendo boquiabierta y metió el pie entre las piernas del hombre botándolo y salio corriendo donde la señora.

-¿Esta bien señora?- pregunto Naruto

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso?- le pregunto

-Ah es que tengo un primo que me enseño ciertas tácticas de pelea-

-¡estas sangrando!-

-No se preocupe ni nariz sangra todo el tiempo, levántese y vamos afuera antes de que se repongan.

Y cuando iban saliendo el líder de los ninjas le puso un Kunai en el cuello, este se inmovilizó.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunto el hombre zarandeándola

-Naru.- le contesto este

-¡Muere tonta!- grito deslizando el kunai en el cuello de Naruto y dejando caer el cuerpo ensangrentado al suelo, la señora soltó un grito de horror.

-¿Y se puede saber a quien degollaste? ¿A un montón de paja?- se oyó atrás

-¡¿Pero que demo...! Gritó el hombre y en eso salio el otro al que había noqueado y salieron corriendo tras el, este por lógica no se iba a quedar esperando y salio corriendo para donde le apuntara la nariz.

Se fue a meter directamente al mercado y en lo mejor de su huida fue a chocar con un señor de aspecto matón y bien vestido cayo sentado ante el y los dos ninjas se detuvieron ante el e hicieron una reverencia y le dijeron:

-¡Señor Ketsuke Naoko!-

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?-

-Esta chica señor, puede hacer técnicas ninjas-

-¡No es posible!-

-Es cierto señor hace un rato intente matarla y utilizo una técnica de reemplazo-

-¡La regué!- se dijo así mismo Naruto

-Entonces ¿Es cierto? ¿Eres un ninja? – le pregunto

¡Y si lo fuera que!- le respondió – ¡tus hombres son unos inútiles! ¡Dejan que un crío como yo les patee el trasero!-

-¿¡Qué dices?- le dijo uno de los que estaban atrás que le dio una patada en la nuca lo que hizo que perdiera definitivamente su transformación cayendo tumbado

-¿así que si eres un ninja? ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí, serias el líder, porque es increíble que contra ti estos dos no hayan podido hacer nada –siguió Ketsuke, pero Naruto se levanto y dijo:

-¡No quiero trabajar para ti!-

-Te pagaré muy bien ¿Sabes?-

-¡Ya me has oído!-

-¡Trabajaras para mí te guste o no!- le gritó y comenzó con su técnica de hipnosis pero curiosamente a Naruto no le paso nada, lo único que el señor Ketsuke consiguió fuel trastornar el zorro que Naruto llevaba por dentro pues se le enrojecieron los ojos y mando a volar a los dos que tenía atrás y le dio una paliza tremenda a Ketsuke, en eso iban llegando Sakura y Sasuke a ver que ocurría y por supuesto que era de suponer que Naruto estaba metido en eso.

-¡¿Pero que diablos pasa aquí!- preguntó Sasuke

-no...Te...acerques...- dijo Naruto el que no podía controlarse y se fue corriendo como que si fuera un animal.

-Es Kyuubii, se está trasformando, no permite que controlen su chakra- siguió Sasuke

-Sasuke-kun, vamos a la posada, puede que el problema venga de allá- dijo

Sakura y salieron corriendo donde la señora, la encontraron sentada en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la posada.

Sakura se le aproximó y comenzó a preguntarle.

-¡Señora! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Es...es... ¡Naru! ¡Los ninjas la persiguen! ¡La matarán! ¡Hagan algo! Ese primo suyo del que me comentó... ¿No les ha enseñado tácticas de pelea a ustedes también?-

-¿Primo...? ¡Ah! Es cierto... Lee, las tácticas de pelea, recuerdas Sasuke, pero yo me quedare con usted para que se calme mientras Sasuke busca a Naru- dijo vacilando Sakura y le hizo señas a Sasuke de que se fuera a buscar a Naruto aunque este no quería mucho se fue de todas maneras.

Cuando lo encontró Naruto estaba hiperactivo corría por aquí, salía por allá, chocaba contra algo y se levantaba como si nada, en fin así paso por unas "horitas" y alfil cayo medio inconciente.

-¿Eh? Naruto ¿aún sigues vivo?- no hubo respuesta –Bien escoge otra personalidad y esta vez que sea masculina, y nos vemos en la posada- le dijo pero aún no había terminado de hablar cuando lo sorprendieron como cinco ninjas comenzó a atacar con su técnica de fuego pero luego aparecieron más ninjas y lo noquearon y lo capturaron junto con Naruto.

Llevandose a ambos al cuartel del señor Ketsuke Naoko….


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Enjaulados!**

**¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Desde cuando Naruto controla la situación!**

**¡¡¡¡¡Por poco y nos decubren!**

Estaba comenzando a amanecer, los rayos del sol se introducían por unas pequeñas aberturas de una gran habitación en la cual se podía ver a dos jóvenes amordazados y dormidos (o inconscientes mejor dicho) en el suelo de la pequeña habitación…

Uno de ellos comenzó a despertar debido a que los rayos del sol tocaban sus azules pupilas, provocándole molestia…

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo a si mismo el rubio comenzando a levantarse-¿Qué rayos hago aquí? ¡Mis manos están atadas! ¿Pero porque? ¿Sasuke está detrás de mí? ¡Estamos amarrados! ¿¡Estamos en una cárcel?-se preguntaba sorprendido-... vaya que estoy hecho una mugre...¿no creí que estuviera tan arrastrado?-dijo observando como estaba pero al notar a Sasuke al lado suyo- ..Jaja Sasuke esta igual de mugroso...-decía muy divertido por como se encontraba su compañero-ah! ya recuerdo-dijo recordando lo que había pasado antes de despertar y encontrarse en ese lugar…- ese idiota me quiso hipnotizar… pero ya no me acuerdo de que más pasó, bah! Ya lo recordare más tarde-dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto- bueno tengo que dejar de pensar estupideces y ver como salgo se aquí!-dijo tratando de desatar sus manos… pero no podía…seguramente estaban atadas por algún jutsu o algo por el estilo…

Pero cuando estaba a punto de desatarse un carcelero iba pasando asi que no tuvo otra elección que dejar de hacerlo…

-En hora buena te cogimos ¿Eh?-le dijo con superioridad- le diste un buen golpe a Ketsuke-sama-siguió

-¡Ja! ¡Ese imbecil como todos ustedes es más débil que yo!-gritó Naruto haciendo enojar ese ninja…

-¡Nunca llames así a Ketsuke –sama! Le gritó abriendo la celda y dándole una patada a Naruto, este se quedo un momento retorciéndose del dolor pero…recordó las reglas básicas para desatarse e ideo un plan… espero a que ese tonto se diera vuelta y así cuando estuviera distraído aprovecharía de que estaba distraído para darle una buena golpiza y noquearlo…

Y asi lo hiso… cuando el ninja se disponía a salir de la celda donde se encontraba Naruto, este termino de desatarse y en un rápido movimiento se coloco detrás del ninja…

-pero que demon…-no pudo terminar de decir el pobre ninja ya que Naruto ya lo había noqueado… y se disponía a ir a desatar a Sasuke que aun seguía inconsciente….

Desató a Sasuke… e hizo un kage bushin del cual creo dos replicas suyas y en una utilizo el hengue no jutsu e hizo que tomara la apariencia de Sasuke… amarro a ambas replicas con el fin de que si alguien mas pasaba por ahí no se diera cuenta de que se habían escapado…por que si los descubrían les iría muy mal… mientras que al ninja que lo acababa de noquear también lo amarro y lo dejo bajo unas cosas para que no lo notaran, luego de eso corrió a sacudir a Sasuke para que se despertara y al fin salieran de ese lugar…

-eh?...pero que demonios... ¿Dónde estamos...? –pregunto Sasuke que acabab de despertar (luego de ser sacudido unas cuantas veces por el rubio para que despertara)…

-en la cárcel-contesto muy frescamente el rubio al lado de el- pero no te preocupes-dijo al notar la cara de confusión que su compañero tenia- yo vele porque estuviera abierta mientras despertabas de tu siesta – dijo Naruto burlonamente y literalmente haciéndose el guay porque era el que dirigía en ese momento… (aunque claro todos sabemos que eso es casi imposible)

-bueno, es hora de irnos, porque pueden descubrirnos-dijo el rubio al momento que se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida…

-esta...bien- respondió Sasuke, levantándose del suelo y siguiendo al rubio… aún no se creía que Naruto había hecho todo eso: un kage bushin y un hengue para confundir a los demás ninjas… y de paso había noqueado a uno

"...bueno eso se le ocurriría a cualquiera.." pensó Sasuke aun muy confundido…

-Una cosa más- dijo Naruto deteniéndose…y de pronto se convirtió en el ninja que acababa de noquear para que no lo descubrieran.

-¿desde cuándo piensas tanto baka? – pregunto muy sorprendido y confundido… por lo general a Naruto siempre se le tenia que andar ayudando para que no mata mas la pata o…definitivamente para salvarle el cuello…

-es que verás que hay algunas veces que yo tengo la situación perfecta para lucirme-decía y sonreía con superioridad-...Jeje esto engañara a un montón de tontos por unas horas, y si nos encontramos a algunos ninjas podremos simular que yo te escolto a algún lugar para que no nos descubran.

-aj...a- fue la respuesta de Sasuke aturdido ¿Pero que pasaba? ¿Desde cuando Naruto manejaba tan bien la situación? ¿Y esa combinación de técnicas?... Sasuke se sentía como un idiota y para pero mas confundido que nunca…"¿esto es un asco… estaré soñando?" pensó para si mismo e inmediatamente se dio una cachetada.

-vaya Sasuke eres muy raro-dijo el rubio (ahora convertido en el otro ninja) al notar como el otro chico se habia golpeado…- hablas y te golpeas solo ¿seguro que no imaginaste que los ninjas te pateaban el trasero?- dijo burlonamente provocando el enfado por parte de Sasuke y este le dio un gran trompón…

-¡cállate! ¡no seas tonto! y ¡sígueme!-le dijo adelantandose un poco… dejando ma tras a su compañero- cuando nos traían estaba medio conciente así que se mas o menos el camino por donde queda la salida-decia saliendo ya de la celda- ¡y mas te vale que apresures el paso o te haré puré!-decia malhumorado, debido al comentario del rubio…

-espera-dijo este alcanzando a Sasuke…

-y ahora que quieres-contesto este fríamente…

-pues… lo que pasa es que te tengo que amarrar-dijo mientras sacaba una cuerda…

-¿me tienes que amarrar?-pregunto con enfado-y para que me tienes que amarrar?

-pues es parte del plan… tenemos que simular que yo te llevo ante el tal Ketsuke ese para que los demás no sospechen-decía apresuradamente…

-y por que tengo que ser yo el que tiene que ir amarrado?-le pregunta-por que no eres tu-le dice…

-pues fácil-dice el alegremente-yo fui el que ideo el plan así que soy yo el que lo dirige… por lo tanto yo digo que es lo que vamos a hacer-decía con superioridad…

-¡maldito!-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke…el sabia que una respuesta así le daría después de todo se trataba de alguien que buscaba lucirse… y lo estaba logrando…

Como no tenia caso seguir discutiendo… Sasuke a regañadientes acepto que Naruto lo amarrara y fingieran que le llevaba donde Ketsuke Naoko…

Se encontraban caminando por uno de los grandes y largos pasillos de aquel gran lugar cuando de pronto se encontraron con dos ninjas…Naruto tomó a Sasuke por los brazos haciendo de cómo que lo escoltaba se les acerco a los dos ninjas…y les dijo con toda naturalidad:

-¡hey!-dijo provocando que los dos ninjas le prestaran atención…- ¿de por casualidad podrían decirme donde queda la oficina del jefe?-decía pareciendo confundido y perdido…-Es que ya saben se me olvida todo en un instante jeje...

Los ninjas se le quedaron viendo un momento… Naruto pensó que la había regado… porque en realidad no sabia la personalidad de la persona en que se había transformado y claramente estaba descubierto… y ya comenzaba a prepararse para correr… cuando el momento oportuno fuera para poder salir de ahí sin ningún problema …

Pero de pronto los dos ninjas se pusieron a reír y dijeron:

-eres un despistado como siempre-decia uno mientras ambos reían divertidamente por lo antes dicho por el rubio- no te preocupes: veinticinco pasos a la derecha, puerta azul- luego de eso miraron a Sasuke y le preguntaron:

-¿Quién es este crío? ¿Eh?-

-¡Ah! Es uno de los enjaulados- dijo sacudiendo a Sasuke y halándole el pelo hacia atrás y hacia los lados –Ketsuke-sama me dijo que lo llevara ante el- dijo zarandeándolo más como aprovechándose de que el no le podía dar una paliza

-¡Jajaja! ¡Esta vez recordaste el nombre del jefe! ¿Verdad? ¡Tienes que decirnos el nombre de las vitaminas que tomas para la buena memoria! Jajaja-

-pues fíjense que nomás tienen que utilizar una planta amarilla con lunares anaranjados y luego tienen que cocerla con...-comenzó a decir Naruto pero Sasuke le dio un pisotón y este soltó un ligero grito:

-¡HAY! que cumplir con el trabajo así que los dejo porque me voy a dejarle este crío a el jefe ¡adiós!

-¡adiós!- respondieron los dos ninjas viendo marchar a Naruto y Sasuke, sin siquiera saber lo que han hecho…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Sasuke-baka-decía malhumorado el rubio por el pisotón que le había dado…

-hmp… tu tienes la culpa-le dijo con enfado-quien te mada a ponerte a hablar con esos tios cuando sabes muy bien que no tenemos tiempo para eso… además que me lo debías por haber jaloneado de esa forma-decía justificándose…

-ya, ya deja de estar enfadado por eso… deberías estar agradecido de que te aya ayudado… para la próxima mejor te dejo en el calabozo-decía el rubio…

-hmp-fue la única respuesta del chico

-pero sabes que…-le decía el rubio

-el que?- le pregunto sin interés alguno el otro chico…

-pues…que se lo creyeron los muy tontos- dijo Naruto dando un tremendo suspiro de alivio al haberse salido de una complicada situación… de pura casualidad al adivinar la personalidad de aquel ninja

-pero se te ha olvidado algo gran baka-decia muy enojado Sasuke

-uh?... se me a olvidado algo?-pregunto ingenuo el rubio-que cosa?

-¡¡¡¡soltarme!-dijo furioso su compañero…

-¡ah si! lo había olvidado-dijo divertido el rubio…comenzando a desatar a su compañero…

-¡te aseguro que cuando salgamos de todo esto te machacare!-le amenazo Sasuke…

-como que si me voy a quedar esperando-le respondió el rubio…

-lo que sea-dijo con enfado - ahora por donde tendremos que ir hoy?-pregunto mirando para todos lados en busca del camino correcto…

-tu eras el que estaba conciente acuérdate- le dijo molesto Naruto

Y cuando doblaron una esquina vieron la puerta de salida…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo: 7**

**¡¡¡¡¡BAKA!**

**¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA?**

**¡¡¡¡DESCUBIERTOS!**

Salieron corriendo en dirección a la puerta… cuando estuvieron frente a ella descubrieron que… el lugar estaba abarrotado de ninjas y decidieron mejor no entrar ahí (por que lógico que seria peligroso que ahí los descubrieran) y decidieron tomar otro camino para tratar de encontrar otra puerta de salida, por que siendo ese un lugar tan grande seguramente tendría un montón de puertas de salidas o por lo menos pasillos secretos que lleven a la salida…

Caminado se encontraban por uno de los numerosos pasillos… hasta que…

-¡Naruto!-susurro por lo bajo el chico tratando de llamar la atención al rubio… el cual se encontraba distraído…-¡Naruto!-volvió a exclamar el chico un poco mas fuerte para que le oyera… pero el otro parecía estar en la nubes y no se daba cuenta de nada…-¡OYE BAKA!-grito muy enfadado el chico… logrando por fin la atención del rubio…

-¡no me digas BAKA! Sasuke-baka-decía muy molesto el rubio por el grito de hace un rato- por tu grito seguramente ya nos descubrirán pronto, que no se suponía que saldríamos de este lugar los mas pronto posible?-le cuestiona…

-¡baka! El que yo te aya gritado era por que no me prestabas atención- se excusaba malhumorado el chico…- a demás yo no tengo la culpa que te la pases en las nubes- le objetó molesto…

-¡JA!-fue lo único que dijo enfadado…-y que es lo que me ibas a decir?-le pregunta…

-pues ahora que nos encontramos en el territorio del enemigo no crees que deberíamos investigar algunas cosas?-

-tienes razón- le apoyo el chico-pero debemos salir lo mas pronto posible de este lugar Sakura-chan puede que este muy preocupada y no quiero que se preocupe por nosotros… a demás si nos llegan a cachar que estamos husmeando o algo por el estilo de seguro nos descubren y ahí si que nos va ir como en feria… aquí hay demasiados ninjas y puede que estos no sean tan débiles como los otros…- le decía preocupado…

-entiendo que estés preocupado por lo que nos pueda pasar… pero recuerda que somos ninjas y no podemos intimidarnos solo por que este lugar este repleto de ninjas que posiblemente tengan un alto nivel de combate… pero aun así es nuestro deber… además recuerda que dijimos que ayudaríamos a las personas de este lugar- le dijo provocando que el rubio recordara momentos antes como habían atacado unos desgraciados a la señora Natsukira…

-esta bien-acepto por fin el rubio… y se encaminaron por un nuevo pasillo…

Caminando se encontraban hasta que notaron que por una esquina venia un ninja… tenían que evitar que los descubriera… a si que cuando el ninja iba a pasar a la otra esquina… se le acercaron sigilosamente y lo noquearon…

A ambos les sorprendió que haya sido tan fácil noquearlo sobre todo por que deberían de estar muy alertas…pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue… que cuando noquearon al ninja este al caer y topar con el suelo de produjo una gran bola de humo… por un momento creyeron que era un reemplazo para engañarlos y que bajasen la guardia a si que se prepararon para lo que podría pasar… pero se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando… después de que el humo se había disipado en el suelo se encontraba… se encontraba…

-¡¡¡SAKURA!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo…

Mientras observaban como su compañera yacía en el suelo debido al golpe que ambos le habían dado… los dos estaban tan blancos como el papel… ¡habían golpeado a su compañera de equipo!..

-¡Sasuke-baka mira lo que le has hecho a Sakura-chan-¡-le acuso nervioso el rubio…

-¿¡yo?¡¡pero si tu también la golpeaste!-le dice tratando de excusarse…

-¡pero tu la golpeaste mas-le dijo señalándolo con enfado

-¿bueno pero y yo como iba a saber que era ella!- responde indignado

-pero igual la dejaste inconciente- siguió este

-¡no seas idiota Naruto! Lo hecho, hecho está... ¿ahora que haremos?-pregunta

-...cárgala... ¿no?- le dice el rubio…

-¿¡¡¡¡¡y yo porque?- pregunta furioso el otro chico

-primero porque tú la golpeaste más, y segundo soy un ninja cuida celdas-dice divertido el rubio…

-intentare despertarla- dijo Sasuke sacudiéndola con fuerza pero alguien se acercaba… Sasuke se levanto de un brinco y tomo la imagen que llevaba Sakura antes de que la noquearan y mientras hacia eso Naruto se rebusco por una técnica ilusionaría e hizo que Sakura se convirtiera en una maceta junto a la pared…

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección de los pasos como si nada… hasta que se toparon con la persona que menos imaginarían en ese momento… se trataba de… ¡Ketsuke Naoko!...

Cuando lo tuvieron en frente hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia que hacen los soldados y siguieron caminando por el pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado

pero algo los hizo detenerse…

-¿Por qué ustedes no están en la reunión de afuera?-les pregunto Ketsuke…

Vacilaron un momento en el cual estaban pensando que decir… hasta que…

-se nos ha asignado el cargo de...-comenzó a decir el rubio…

-...vigilar aquí dentro.-termino Sasuke

-muy bien no dejen entrar a nadie- dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección contaría a la de ellos…

- si señor- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se fue Naruto le dijo a Sasuke:

-creo que salimos ilesos de esta-decía aliviado…hasta que…

-¡Sakura!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo recordando que la habían convertido en maceta y la habían dejado a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban…

Comenzaron a caminar a paso lento esperando no encontrarse con ese tipo de nuevo… pero de repente pararon porque el tal Ketsuke estaba inspeccionando la planta…

-estará muy bien en mi oficina- decía mientras la observaba detenidamente

A ambos se les fue la respiración ¿Qué pasaría con su amiga?... Pero sin pensar Sasuke salio corriendo a donde se encontraba y lo llamo:

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Hay un problema! –decía acaloradamente…

-¿Qué dices? ¡¿Qué paso! –decía Ketsuke incorporándose rápidamente, con cara de preocupación…

-eh...el chico rubio desapareció de la celda –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir…

-¿¡Pero que?- exclamo y salio corriendo con Sasuke detrás suya… este le hizo señas a Naruto para que recogiera a Sakura y se fuera de allí lo mas pronto posible… el se las arreglaría después para largarse…

Naruto agarro la planta (es decir Sakura) y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia una salida diferente y se fue rodeando a los ninjas… y cuando por fin llegaba al bosque… se hizo un revuelo llamando la atención de Naruto quien se volteo se y lo que vio lo dejo horrorizado…

¡¡¡ERA SASUKE EN SU ESTADO NATURAL! ¡Salto de una ventana tirando shurikens y bolas de fuego cosa que hizo que Naruto apresurara el paso… pero dos ninjas se le acercaron y…

-¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¡Préstame eso!- le dijo uno que se había acercado rápidamente sin que el rubio se diera cuenta y le quito la maceta…

-Pero...¡¡¡¡SAKURA!- gritó el rubio alzando los brazos con la intención de quitársela… pero los ninjas le tiraron la maceta a Sasuke que iba en picada y efectivamente le cayó…

-¡¡¡NARUTO BAKA!- gritaba furioso el chico tirado en el suelo con Sakura a un lado…

Cuando la maceta le impacto de pronto se convirtió en la chica pelirosa… Sasuke la tomo y cayó dando todo tipo de vueltas…

Pero esta vez la atención no la tenia Sasuke que yacía en el suelo tratando de levantarse… sino que toda la atención caía en Naruto… todos los ninjas que tenía alrededor se le quedaban viendo con una cara…

Naruto no se quiso quedar esperando a que se lo cargaran (por que obvio que lo harían) y salio corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían… como alma que se lleva el diablo y es cuando comenzaron a llover shurikens y kunáis y en lo que corría alcanzo a Sasuke…

-¡¿Cómo permitiste que te descubrieran baka?- le pregunto Naruto angustiado como nunca antes porque ya sentía la muerte sobre el… y no queria morir tan joven, sin cumplir su gran sueño de ser Hokage, y sobre todo sin haber conseguido que Sakura le correspondiese…

-¡te explicaré luego!-le decía acaloradamente también corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo con Sakura a su espalda…- ¡pero ahora lo mas importante es pensar en deshacernos de todos estos ninjas!-decía pensando en alguna estrategia que podrían utilizar en un momento así…

Corriendo como locos estaban hasta que de pronto se detuvieron…los dos se habían parado en seco…viendo horrorizados lo que se encontraba a delante de ellos… y para peor y rematar la situación estaban siendo rodeados por todo el grupo de ninjas y con Ketsuke Naoko su líder, al frente del ejercito…

Solo tenían dos opciones pelear contra ese ejercito que los esperaba y se iba acercando mas a ellos o… seguir a delante y toparse con…

**¡¡¡¡¡UN ENORME ACANTILADO!**

**¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE PODIAN HACER!**

**¿¿¿QUE HARAN?**

**¡¡¡¡PELEARAN SABIENDO QUE ESO SERIA MUY PELIGROSO E IMPRUDENTE Y PARA PEOR YA HABIAN UTILIZADO MUCHA CHAKRA Y ESTABAN ALGO AGOTADOS!**

**¡¡¡¡O SE TIRARAN AL ACANTILADO ESPERANDO QUEDAR CON VIDA, LO QUE ERA CASI IMPOSIBLE!**

**¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE DECISIÓN TOMARAN!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo: 8**

**¡¡¡Decisión de Vida o Muerte!**

**El enfrentamiento con Ketsuke Naoko**

**¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué!**

Estaban en una situación muy peligrosa, en la que tenían todas las de perder, y para rematar tenían consigo a una desmayada Sakura, y no podían dejarla tirada por ahí (bueno en realidad si era para salvar su pellejo si pero… eso seria muy malo a parte de que tendrían muchos problemas…. A demás Naruto no le podría hacer eso)

En fin la cosa estaba en que estaban agotados y estaban rodeados por un montón de ninjas con su líder y jefe delante de ellos con cara de querer matarlos… y ellos ahí con Sakura desmayada y con las fuerzas casi abandonándoles… y para rematar la situación enfrente a pocos metros de ellos estaba un acantilado… y atrás el ejercito esperándoles para atacar… y se preguntaran que decisión tomaron…o que hicieron pues fue…

Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos… y la única opción que tuvieron fue…

-En lo que tengo de experiencia nunca había enfrentado unos ninjas tan problemáticos como ustedes y no se ni como lo hacen ¡¡solo son unos crios!-decía con molestia y con una sonrisa de superioridad-¡¡unos crios malcriados!-volvió a decir con mas fiereza… provocando a los otros dos

-¡¡Somos unos crios y aun así te hemos pareado el trasero!- le grito Naruto muy molesto… enfureciendo a Ketsuke…

-pues si tanto te crees por que no vienes y me demuestras de lo que eres capaz-le decía desafiantemente…

Naruto no se encontraba en muy buen estado como para estar peleando… sin mencionar que cuando casi despertó Kyuubi gasto una gran cantidad de chakra… pero no podía tolerar que le tratasen de esa forma…

-vaya veo que no eres gran cosa, de verdad que me has decepcionado al principio creia que eras fuerte pero ahora veo que eres un ninja sin talento alguno que solo sabea parlotear-decía despectivamente…

Pero Naruto que hacia unos momentos no tenia fuerza alguna para pelear… recuperaba las fuerzas… ya que el nunca permitía que nadie le hablase de esa forma… el nunca preemitiría que se mofaran de el… no ya no iba permitir que la gente se burlara de el… por eso…

-no te lo perdonare-dijo casi en un susurro con el rostros cubierto por sus cabellos y temblando de ira…

-ah? que dijiste?-le pregunta Ketsuke notando la forma en que había hablado y mas aun la reacción que había tenido al escuchar sus palabras…

-dije que no te perdonare-le respondió con furia Naruto sin levantar el rostro y temblando con mas fuerza…

-que no me perdonaras-repitió sin entender –que es lo que no me perdonaras?

-que te hayas atrevido a hablarme así-le respondo

-ah así que era eso-dijo en forma de sorpresa-pero si yo lo único que hice fue decirte la verdad-

-por eso no te lo perdonare-le grito-no te perdonare que hayas dicho esas cosas de mi-decía apretando mas sus puños

-entonces ven y demuéstrame que estoy equivocado-le decía retadoramente-ven y demuéstrame que en verdad vale la pena decir que eres un ninja-

-ja-sonrió Naruto mostrando su rostro y dejando ver unos ojos color rojizo

-con que esta vez pelearas en serio-dijo poniéndose atento a cualquier movimiento de Naruto-bien pues ven y veremos quien es mas fuerte-

-tu lo pediste después no digas nada-hablo con voz ronca el rubio

-no te preocupes, mejor preocúpate de ti mismo por que en esta pelea el lastimado no seré yo-dijo comenzando a caminar en dirección de Naruto

-bien pues tu lo pediste-grito Naruto comenzando a correr en dirección de Ketsuko para comenzar una pelea contra el y demostrarle de lo que en verdad era capaz…

De pronto se inicio una gran pelea teniendo como peleadores a Naruto y Ketsuke los cuales estaban a la par ambos peleaban con mucha velocidad y al mismo tiempo detenían los golpes de su adversario…

Ketsuke que comenzó a repartir puñetazos y patadas que Naruto esquivaba lo mejor que podía pero aun teniendo parte del poder del Kyuubi no estaba en muy buenas condiciones… y rápidamente el poder estaba comenzando a acabarse y consigo sus energías… hacia todo lo que podía para detener los golpes de su contrincante pero al cabo de unos segundos ya había recibido mas de alguna patada… y en el progreso de la pelea Naruto se iba acercando mas y mas al barranco… el cual ya no estaba tan lejos de el…

Pero ante todo esto, la pelea y demás había algo muy extraño y raro a la vez… todos los ninjas que allí se encontraban no se movían de su sitio… ni siquiera para enfrentarse a el ni ayudar a su líder… parecía como si …

-es como si esperaran una orden- dijo casi como un susurro Sasuke mientras observaba como Naruto peleaba contra Ketsuke y se iba acercando al precipicio…

-están hipnotizados Sasuke –kun- dijo Sakura incorporándose… al parecer en lo que habia estado observando la pelea no se percato que Sakura ya había reaccionado y ahora se encontraba a su lado analizando la situación…

-¿estas bien?- pregunto este haciéndose el interesado y el contento de que se había despertado… (aunque claro todo era paja… solo para salir del compromiso…)

-claro que estoy bien ¿porque preguntas?- le pregunta con curiosidad-¿a caso estas preocupado por mi Sasuke-kun?- dijo esta con los ojos tipo lee y muy feliz…

-...mu...mucho...- dijo este y le sonrió…pero decía en su mente:_ "no puedo creer que este en este drama tan echado a la basura… pero mas vale que no se acuerde de que la noquee "_

_-_aunque no recuerdo lo que me paso – siguió Sakura poniéndose pensativa

-deja de pensar en tonterías Sakura-le dijo el rápidamente -hay que centrarse en lo que verdaderamente importa la pelea- dijo haciéndose el interesado

Y en ese momento Ketsuke utilizo una técnica paralizadora que paralizo a Naruto e intento tirarlo al vació… pero en eso Sasuke que había estado esperando la situación para atacar… intervino con una patada en la nuca lo cual lo desconcentro deteniendo así la técnica.. ahora comenzó la pelea contra Sasuke, y al ver Ketsuke que este le llevaba ventaja dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y dijo:

-¡¡¡NECESITO LA AYUDA DE MIS CHINCHES!-

-¿¡¡¡¿QUE?- gritaron los tres al unísono…

De pronto varios ninjas se transformaron en chinches y comenzaron a acercárseles…

Bueno esto resolvía muchas cosas y dudas que todos tenían con respecto al nombre de la aldea y otras dudas mas…

Pero las respuestas mas importantes fueron las siguientes:

Naruto tuvo su tercer acierto en sus proposiciones (capitulo uno)

Rock lee nunca mato ni dio veneno a ninguna de las chinches de la cabaña, sino que estaban inmóviles porque no tenían ordenes (baka)

Y LA MAS IMPORTANTE DE TODAS:

¡¡¡Por eso se llamaba aldea oculta de la chinche!

-¡¡¡Ketsuke controla a estos ninjas! aun siendo ahora chinches ¡¡¡vallan tras el!- les grito Sakura

Y así lo hicieron comenzaron a atacarlo pero después de unos buenos golpes Ketsuke se paro y comenzó a decirles:

-¡No permitiré que unos crios como ustedes me ganen! ¡¡¡No lo permitiré!- comenzó a gritar como loco caminando hacia atrás (como quien dice que hay que ganar tiempo para escapar) tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta que… iba directo al… barranco…

-...hey... viejo te vas a matar...- dijo Naruto

Pero ya era muy tarde por lo visto… porque Ketsuke Naoko... se... se... se...

**¡¡¡¡CAYO AL PRECIPICIO!**

……………………………

Rápidamente todos fueron en dirección donde unos momentos antes se había encontrado Ketsuke el cual acababa de caer por ese precipicio… y no había posibilidad alguna de que quedara con vida… así que los tres hicieron… lo único que podían hacer en un momento así…

-...Yo no lo mate... ¿acaso tu lo mataste?...- dijo Sasuke frescamente mientras miraba asia abajo tratando de encontrar aunque fuera una señal de Ketsuke…

-no, yo no –dijo Naruto con la típica voz zorruna mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca…

-entonces vayámonos de aquí.-dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar en dirección a los ninjas..

-OK- respondió Naruto mientras lo seguía…

Cuando llegaron donde Sakura los ninjas recién iban despertando de su hipnosis y Sakura comenzaba con las explicaciones… de todo lo que había pasado…después de explicar la hazaña heroica los ninjas les dieron las gracias y luego todos se fueron juntos al pueblo…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES A:**

Arely Uchiha

Saiya Winters

Azka.Chan-LoveYaoi-RedMoon

Gracias a todas ustedes que se han molestado en dejarme un review, en verdad se los agradezco mucho, con todo mi corazón en verdad gracias.

En especial a ti Arely Uchiha, ya que gracias a tus comentarios seguí adelante por que si no me hubiese dejado este ultimo review tal vez no hubiera terminado de subir los capítulos pero ya vez ahora ya estamos en el penúltimo y falta la OVA que pronto la terminare .

Espero que a todas las personas que lean esta historia les haya gustado este cap, se que talvez no fue la gran cosa pero hice lo mejor que pude para tratar de hacer que la pelea quedara bien…

En fin quiero agradecer a las personas que aunque no me dejaron review darles las gracias por que se han molestado en leer esta historia que junto a usagui-chan e creado… espero no les haya decepcionado y si no es mucha molestia seguir leyendola hasta el final el cual ya esta muy cerca… y dejarme un review para sebe que les parecio…

En verdad muchas gracias…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo: 9**

¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!??

Cuando iban de regreso a la aldea pudieron observar aun gran grupo de personas aglomeradas en la entrada… que cada vez se hacia mas grande… todas estas personas se encontraban muy confundidas y sus caras mostraban sorpresa y a la vez duda al ver al grupo de ninjas que se acercaban…

Todos los habitantes de esa aldea que ahí se encontraban exclamaban cosas como "miren quienes son los que vienen ahí"… "ellos son los ninjas que nos han estado atormentando todo este tiempo"… "esos niños que vienen con ellos… no fueron los que ahuyentamos aquella vez"… y cosas por el estilo…

Cuando llegaron hasta el grupo de personas uno de los ninjas que antes había estado a las órdenes de Ketsuko dijo:

-nosotros quisiéramos pedirles disculpas a todos ustedes por las molestias que le hemos causado-dijo con cierta seriedad-sabemos bien que mientras estábamos bajo el control de Ketsuke no teníamos voluntad propia por eso hacíamos todo lo que nos ordenaba-decía con tristeza

-en verdad-dijo otro ninja que estaba cerca-nosotras nunca quisimos dañarlos… todo lo que hicimos fue por culpa de ese sujeto…pero ya no tiene por que preocuparse-dijo con un poco de alegría

-acaso…-comenzó a decir un señor que se encontraba ahí-están queriéndonos decir…-pero no termino de hablar por que alguien lo había interrumpido…

-así es-hablo el rubio con alegría –nosotros nos encargamos de patearle el trasero a ese tal Ketsuke-dijo con superioridad

-Naruto no deberías de alardear tanto-le decía su compañera-recuerda que Sasuke-kun también peleo valerosamente para salvarnos a todos y también a la aldea-decía mientras miraba a Sasuke…

-pero Sakura-chan-exclamaba indignado el rubio-si no hubiera sido por mi ahora mismo estaría todavía inconciente en la celda aquella… atado y sin ninguna idea de cómo hacer para escaparse-decía divertido imaginándoselo…

-ya Naruto-decía su compañera solo que esta vez estaba enojada-no te vanaglories tanto… tu sabes bien que Sasuke-kun se hubiera escapado fácilmente… verdad Sasuke-kun?-decía mientras se giraba para ver a su otro compañero el cual miraba con enfado a el rubio…

-hmp-fue la única respuesta de este que cerro los ojos y cruzo sus brazos en señal de enfado…

-ja… si supieras que Sas-pero no termino de hablar por que Sasuke en un movimiento rápido y que el rubio no había previsto lo había cayado clocando una de sus manos en su boca impidiéndole hablar…

-si no quieres que te vaya mal será mejor que te calles-le amenazo fríamente…

En un rápido movimiento Naruto pudo deshacerse del agarre de su compañero y alejarse lo más que pudo…

-ja como si me voy a quedar esperando-le dijo molesto-que pasa no quieres que le diga a Sakura-chan que…

-¡cállate!-exclamo enfadado Sasuke interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir

-¡Naruto!-exclamo su compañera-que es lo que Sasuke-kun no quieres que me digas?-pregunto mientras los observaba "que les pasa ahora… por que se están comportando así… y que será lo que Sasuke-kun no quiere que me diga Naruto… acaso será que…" entonces…(Inner: "al finnnnnnnnnnn… es muy obvio lo que esta pasando… Sasuke-kun no quiere que Naruto me diga que le a confesado que esta enamorado de mi… por que el lo quiere hacer personalmente… yo sabia que Sasuke-kun tenia que enamorarse de mi lo sabia… muérete de envidia Ino-cerda")

Y mientras aquellos dos estaban peleándose por que el rubio no le dijera a la pelirosa que Sasuke la había noqueado (por que solamente diría que había sido Sasuke y no el)… y Sakura en la luna imaginándose un montón de cosas las cuales ninguna de ellas eran verdad o no tenían sentido por que eran producto de su imaginación y de su Inner… todos los aldeanos los miraban con una gran gota incluso los ninjas también… no podían creerse que niños como ellos los hayan salvado…

Dudoso uno de los señores de la aldea le pregunto al ninja que había hablado de primero:

-de verdad estos niños fueron los que les ayudaron a salir del trance de Ketsuke?-pregunto dudoso…

-,,, se que es difícil de creerlo-decía mientras miraba a el grupo de Naruto-pero si… gracias a ellos este lugar volver a tener paz y tranquilidad-decía alentadoramente…

-la verdad es difícil de creer… muy pero muy difícil…-dijo otro señor

Mientras todos se les quedaban viendo con cara de… (bueno ya saben) Naruto que seguía peleando con Sasuke…

-es que no entiendo por que te molesta tanto de que le diga a Sakua-chan que la noqueaste… es mas tal vez eso hace que te odie-decía el rubio "y si te odia a ti puede darse cuanta que la única persona que la ama y a la que debería amar es a mí"-pensaba feliz…

-baka… no es por eso, lo que pasa es que después puede que quiera que para remediarlo salga con ella o algo por el estilo… a demás tu también la golpeaste…-decía mientras notaba como la sonrisa del rubio desaparecía…

-es verdad-fue lo único que dijo "si Sakura-chan sabe que yo la noquee junto al baka de Sasuke… puede que no me crea a mi y que piense que yo si la golpee pero que el desgraciado de Sasuke no y me odiara por el resto de su vida…" pensaba con tristeza el rubio

-bien solo por esta vez no le diré a Sakura-.chan que la golpeaste-le decía a su compañero de equipo casi en un susurro para que Sakura no se diera cuenta (bueno igual no se daría cuenta)

-hmp hasta que dices algo sensato-dice con superioridad Sasuke… actitud que no le gusto al rubio…

-pero te advierto algo… si me llegas a molestar demasiado se me olvida lo que te dije hace rato y se lo digo inmediatamente-le amenaza con tono sombrío

-ja eso es una amenaza-le dice con superioridad Sasuke

-tómalo como quieras-le dije con fuerza-ya estas advertido-le recordó

-y tu crees que me dejare amenazar por un dobe como tu?-le pregunta

-Sasuke no me provoques aun tengo fuerza suficiente para patearte el trasero-le dice con fiereza

-hmp no me digas…- le dice en tono burlón-pues si tanta fuerza tienes por que no me lo demuestras aquí a hora mismo-le dice en tono desafiante

-no me provoques… ya viste lo que le paso a ese tío por tratarme de esa forma-le dice ferozmente

-pero tu sabes bien que al final de cuentas no resulto una gran cosa… su único poder era controlar a sus esclavos… eso es todo… no me puedes comparar con el-

Mientras esos dos estaban a punto de pelear… toda la gente les miraba con temor… temían que esa pelea fuese demasiada o que incluso llegara a tal punto que destruyeran la aldea… pero con tanto alboroto Sakura al fin había despertado y ahora estaba muy preocupado por lo que pudiera pasar… ella sabia bien que cuando a esos dos les daba por pelearse… peleaban en serio… y no había nada que los pudiera parar (excepto Kakashi que por ironías de la vida no se encontraba en ese lugar cuando mas se necesitaba)

Ya estaban listos para la pelea y a pelear iban cuando…

-señora Natsukira-exclamo con alegría Naruto… el cual la había visto cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra Sasuke… de inmediato y como arte de magia se le olvido de que en esos momentos iba pelear con Sasuke… y se fue directo donde se encontraba la señora Natsukira…

-¡oye baka!-exclama con enfadado Sasuke-¡regresa aquí!-le grita… pero el rubio no le hace el mas mínimo caso…

-Sasuke-kun mejor déjalo así-le decía su compañera acercándose-no es necesario que se peleen y gasten mas energías por… mi-esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar…

-dijiste algo Sakura-le pregunta Sasuke, el cual apenas pudo escuchar lo ultimo que acababa de decir…

-ah? no… no… nada-respondió nerviosamente…-por que no vamos junto a Naruto y la señora Natsukira?-le pregunta cambiando de tema…

Este simplemente cruzo sus brazos y siguió la dirección que minutos antes el rubio había recorrido el cual estaba se encontraba ya con la señora Natsukira, la cual le miraba extrañada (ya que no lo reconocía por que estaba en su forma natural), con Sakura detrás suya…

Cuando llegaron hasta donde se encontraba la señora Natsukira, la cual le preguntaba cosas a Naruto… al llegar Sasuke y Sakura ella les pregunto:

-pero ¿quiénes son ustedes? Este chico me a estado diciendo de que yo los conozco… y que han sido ustedes los que derrotaron a Ketsuke… pero ahora que los veo bien… ustedes… ustedes… ¡son los niños a los que echamos la última vez!-dijo sorprendida… recordando la vez en que los vio cuando los demás habitantes los sacaban del pueblo…

- y aun no ha visto nada señora- le dice Naruto sonrientemente mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y se convertía junto a sus dos compañero en las personas por las que se hicieron pasar todo ese tiempo…

La señora se quedo con la boca abierta y muy sorprendida…tomo de los cachetes a Naruto y con alegría exclamo:

-¡pero si es mi querida Naru! y Sakura y Sasuke-decía mientras le estrujaba los cachetes al pobre Naruto…-¿porque no me dijeron que eran ninjas?-

-creímos que reaccionaria como los habitantes del pueblo- dijo Sakura volviéndose a su forma normal

-bueno... es cierto pero aun así estoy muy feliz por lo que hicieron niños-decía mientras dejaba en paz a Naruto el cual había recobrado su forma normal…-en verdad siempre estaremos agradecidos con ustedes por habernos liberado de ese sufrimiento…-decía muy agradecida…

-no tienen por que agradecernos-decía un poco avergonzada Sakura

-es verdad-apoyaba el rubio a su compañero-después de todo nuestra misión era venir y ayudarlos-

-y ahora que ya todo esta hecho será mejor que regresemos a la aldea tal vez allí se encuentre Kakashi esperándonos-decía Sasuke

-ah? Sasuke-kun tu crees que Kakashi-sensei nos esta esperando en la aldea?-le pregunta su compañera

-es lo mas probable-le responde-ya que hemos estado aquí por un mes y no hemos tenido señal alguna de el… lo que significa que probablemente este en la aldea esperando nuestro regreso luego de cumplir la misión-

-y ahora que hemos cumplido con ella ya no tenemos razón para quedarnos mas aquí-dijo Sakura…

-si bueno ya cumplimos con la misión y todo pero lo mas importante es…-decía sonrientemente

-uh? a que te refieres? que es lo mas importante?-le pregunta su compañera

-pues que hoy la aldea oculta de la chinche no será mas llamada así- dijo Naruto felizmente…

-uh? ¿cuál aldea oculta de la chinche?- pregunta extrañada la señora por lo que el rubio acababa de decir… de pronto los tres callaron y se quedaron en estado de shock…

-¿es…ess…esta es la aldea oculta de la chinche cierto? – pregunto con preocupación en el tonito angustioso de siempre el rubio…

……………………………………………………………………………

**MIENTRAS TANTO:**

-¡¡¡¡ah!!!!- exclama un poco sobresaltada Tenten llamando la atención de sus compañeros…

-uh? ¿qué te pasa Tenten?- pregunto Lee

-¡¡es que… me acabo de acordar de que la aldea oculta de la chinche no queda al norte, sino que al sur!!-dice nerviosa ante la cara de su amigo que la miraba… pues shockeado…

-jijiji... creo que mande a perder a los chicos Lee –

-pero… pero…-repite desesperado una y otra vez-¡¡¡¡TENTEN!!!!!-grita descontrolado… imaginando por lo que debía estar pasando su amada Sakura-san, que haría ahora, como la vería a la cara sabiendo que por el se habían perdido o peor aun que tal si un enemigo fuerte se les cruzo en el camino y a hora se encuentran muriendo a saber en que lugar del mundo… y todo por el…

-Lee tranquilízate-dice su compañera la cual nunca pensó que se pondría en ese estado…

-Lee deja ya de hacer el drama… si ellos son buenos ninjas de seguro no tendrán problema alguno-le dice Neji "_aunque me preocupa el hecho de que se encuentren mas perdidos_" pensaba con preocupación…

-si Lee… Neji tiene razón… seguramente ellos han de estar en la aldea… no te preocupes-decía tratando de tranquilizarse

-pero…-dice aun en estado de shock-

-ya… Lee tranquilo veras que cuando regresemos a la aldea de seguro nos dirán de que no encontraron a la aldea que andaban buscando y que decidieron regresar a casa-

-si… pero-

-será mejor seguir si no nos retrasaremos mas con la misión- dijo Neji continuando con la caminata…

-si será mejor apresurarnos ya hemos gastado tiempo…-dice su compañera comenzando a caminar junto a Neji…

-pero…pero… ¡¡¡¡SAKURA-SAN!!!!-grita desenfrenadamente mientras dirige su mirada hacia el cielo tratando de describir don de podría estar su "amada"

……………………………………………………………………………

-No esta no es la aldea oculta de la chinche, esta es la aldea oculta del chacalín- dijo la señora, los tres cayeron al suelo de la impresión:

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUE NO ES LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA CHINCHE???!!!!!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¡¡¡no lo puedo creer!!!- grito Sakura halándose el pelo y con los ojos desorbitados

-¡¡¡¿¿¿y al fin donde queda esa estúpida aldea???!!!-dijo Sasuke con el puño en alto

-¿por qué no es la aldea oculta de la chinche?... ¿por qué?- se repetía Naruto aun en estado de shock…

-¡¡ninguno de ustedes se tomo la molestia de decirnos que esta no era la aldea de la chinche!!- dijo Sakura histérica

-no lo preguntaron- dijo la señora tranquilamente –pero me alegro tanto de que se hayan perdido al llegar aquí y nos hayan ayudado-decía alegremente… al instante los tres perdieron su enojo… sabían que la culpa no era de ellos o de la señora por no haberles dicho antes lo de la aldea… si no era por que kakashi les había dado un mapa (si se le puede llamara así aun pergamino con garabatos) que los perdió, mas las instrucciones equivocadas de Tenten de donde quedaba la aldea…

-¡¡esta noche haremos una fiesta en celebración de que han derrotado a ketsuke!!!- dijo uno de los señores del pueblo… y de inmediato todos los demás habitantes se encontraban organizando la fiesta para la noche…

La fiesta comenzó como a las seis y los tres se fueron al amanecer… la fiesta estuvo llena de diversión, bailes, música, comida, etc… la gente en agradecimiento les dio todo tipo de cosas: comida, dinero, ropa y hubieran jurado ver entre todas esas cosas algo que estaba vivo...

Dos días después los tres integrantes del grupo numero siete iban llegando a Konoha…

-¡al fin en casa!- dijo Naruto estirándose y recostándose en el puente… mientras sus dos compañeros se detenían también para descansar un rato… luego de un rato uno de los tres hablo..

-será mejor buscar cuanto antes a Kakashi-sensei- dijo Sakura

-si tiene que darnos una explicación de que fue lo que paso? Por que nos perdimos? Y como fuimos a dar a la aldea del chacalín…?-decía el rubio evidentemente molesto por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar…

-yo pienso que encontrarlo va a ser muy difícil-dice Sasuke mientras pensaba en donde se podría encontrar Kakashi…

-¿por que lo dices Sasuke-kun?-le pregunta Sakura

-si ¿por qué lo dices Sasuke-baka?-dice el rubio en tono burlón provocando a su compañero… a lo que recibió por respuesta: ¡usuratonkachi!

-a lo que me refiero es que no sabemos donde se encuentra Kakashi… en este mismo momento puede estar realizando una misión importante fuera de la aldea y eso explicaría el por que de habernos abandonado en aquel lugar…-

-entonces… ahora que hacemos?-pregunto el rubio

- creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es ir a hablar con la Hokage, tal vez ella pueda darnos alguna información…después de todo tenemos que llevar el informe de lo que aconteció en esa aldea-dijo en tono serio… comenzando su camino en dirección a la oficina del Hokage…

- tienes razón Sasuke-kun!-le apoyo su compañera…caminando al lado suyo…

-…si no hay otra opción… no hay mas remedio que ir a visitar a Tsunade-obaachan-decía resignado el rubio mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar junto a sus compañeros…_"pero seguramente a estas horas de la mañana… todavía a de estar dormida por la borrachera que seguramente se debió meter ayer en la noche"_…- ¡hey espérenme!!-grito el rubio comenzando a correr para alcanzar a sus compañeros…

………………………………………………………………………………………

Unas horas mas tarde mientras salían de la oficina del Hokage, que por cierto no la habían podido ver por que se encontraba "indispuesta"… los tres se encontraban recorriendo las calles de Konoha preguntándose ¿Qué hacer?

-… y bien… ahora que haremos?-pregunta el rubio al ver que ninguno de sus compañeros hablaba y que esa situación se estaba volviendo molesta para el…

-pues es obvio no-le responde Sakura (Inner: "lo que haremos será encontrar al maldito de Kakashi-sensei y matarlo")-lo que vamos hacer será… será…que es lo que haremos Sasuke-kun?-dijo lo único que podía decir… ya que no tenia idea de lo que harían…

-… supongo que lo mejor seria ir a nuestras casas, mas tarde posiblemente puede que la Hokage este en condiciones de recibirnos-

-yo tengo una mejor idea-hablo de pronto el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeros…

-que idea Naruto?-le pregunta su compañera

-…mi idea es… que vayamos los tres a comer al Ichiruka-dijo muy feliz con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios…sus compañeros simplemente lo miraban con cara de "este no es momento para tus tonterías" –uh? que les pasa?-pregunto el rubio al notar las caras de sus compañeros…

-que que nos pasa?-le dice su compañera-¡¡nos pasa que esa es una de las ideas mas tontas que puedes haberte imaginado!!-le grito con histeria…

-¡¡¡pero Sakura-chan!!!... yo pienso que es una gran idea-le dice el rubio-a demás que ya es de medio día y que mejor que ir a comer_…"aunque claro me gustaría que fuéramos nosotros dos sin el entrometido de Sasuke"-_pensaba el rubio feliz… pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-hmp si serás usuratonkachi-le dice con superioridad Sasuke

-¡no me llames así Sasuke-baka!-le responde con enfado el rubio

-no le digas así a Sasuke-kun… además el tiene razón como se te ocurre decir algo así…-le dice molesta su compañera

-pero… pero es que… no se porque siento que debo ir al Ichiruka-dice un poco confundido de lo que acababa de decir-y no es precisamente por que todo este tiempo no había podido probar mi delicioso ramen_"aunque en parte es el estomago que me dice que es hora de comer, y como hemos estado corriendo para llegar temprano a la aldea, mas que andamos sin rumbo caminando de un lado a otro…"_ sino que algo me dice que hay que ir…-

-uh que piensas que deberíamos hacer Sasuke-kun?-le pregunta Sakura-crees que… deberíamos hacer caso a lo que dice Naruto e ir a Ichiruka?-

-… no estoy muy seguro… pero últimamente a tenido razón en algunas cosas… -

-vamos después de todo no tenemos nada que perder-decía animado el rubio_" lo que ganare a cambio es un gran plato de mi delicioso ramen"_

-hmp… que mas remedio que seguir esa corazonada tuya, mas te vale no haberte equivocado esta vez usuratonkachi!!-le dice su compañero dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar… Sakura sin decir nada simplemente siguió a Sasuke, y tras ellos iba Naruto muy alegre de que le hicieran caso…

Caminando en dirección al Ichiruka iban hasta que al doblar una esquina se toparon con…

-¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!- dijeron los tres muy sorprendidos de "por fin haberlo encontrado"

-AH! Hola chicos-saludo este frescamente mientras despegaba su vista de su libro come come paradise, para fijarse en que sus pupilos lo miraban con cara de sorpresa- ahora iba a ir a buscarlos para explicarles… algo muy importante- los tres se quedaron sin habla prestando atención a lo que su sensei les diría…

-Es que justo me acabo de ir a almorzar al Ichiruka y como no vi a Naruto me acorde de que los había citado a la aldea oculta de la chinche, y de paso les di un mapa que conducía a las costas chacalín donde vive mi "sobrina" iba a ir a visitarla pero como creí que había perdido el mapa no fui –termino de decir muy fresco mientras retomaba su atención al libro… mientras que lo único que podían decir los tres en ese momento en que estaban histéricos por todo lo que les había hecho pasar por sus descuidos era.

¡¡¡¡¡¡KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!

Por toda Konoha se podía observar como Kakashi era perseguido salvajemente por sus tres pupilos los cuales tenían cara de **"TE MATAREMOS POR TODO LO QUE HEMOS TENIDO QUE SUFRIR POR TU CULPA"**…y este simplemente corría frescamente sin darle importancia, sin saber que en cualquier momento lo podrían alcanzar y sin dudar ni un solo instante le harían pagar por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar en la aldea del chacalín por su culpa…

Y la moraleja de esta historia es:

**NUNCA VALLAS A DONDE LLEVA UN MAPA QUE TE DE UN PROFESOR CHIFLADO Y MENOS SI ES UN LUGAR LLAMADO "ALDEA OCULTA DE LA CHINCHE"**

**¿FIN?**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Usagui y Mini kitty-chan presentan sus agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un review a este fic el cual a sido el primero en crear pero que no será el ultimo… realmente queremos darles las gracias por su atención en leer esta historia que claro no fue hecha por profesionales pero si fue hecha para que a quienes les interesara pasaran un buen rato leyendo y que se divirtieran con tantas locuras escritas, solo esperamos que el fic haya sido de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado.

También les queríamos mencionar que si querían saber o si tenían curiosidad por saber cual era la misión que tenían que hacer en la "aldea oculta de la chinche" queríamos decirles que estamos pensando en crear lo que seria una mini ova donde ustedes conocerán cual era su misión y su verdadera ubicación, claro esta que si desean que la escribamos solo deben dejar un review para así nosotras escribirla y presentárselas esperando sea de su agrado.

También queríamos informarles de nuestros próximos fics, esperando que los lean y sean de su agrado y también esperando un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc., cualquier cosa que nos pueda animar a escribir y saber que les gustan nuestros fics.

Esperen próximamente en Semana de Locura y Diversión (Usagui)

**-Konoha´s Mistery (Mini kitty-chan)**

Ambas historias muy buenas, entretenidas, cómicas, y con mucho humor y diversión, les aseguramos que se garantizan un buen rato de diversión y humor, esperamos sinceramente que les agraden y que nos escriban pronto…

Así que desde El Salvador (un pequeñito y bonito país entre Guatemala y Honduras en América Central) Usagui-chan y Mini kitty-chan les agradecen profundamente por leer sus fics y por sus comentarios (los cuales esperamos con ansias)

**Bye! Bye!**


End file.
